Never Forgotten
by smyyykyyy
Summary: Arnold and Helga had been exchanging letters while Arnold was living with his parents in San Lorenzo. 6 years has past and Arnold is returning to the city, a senior along with his friends and ready to graduate high school. But Helga is not so pleased to see him, and Arnold is anxious to see her.
1. Homecoming

'_Everything has been going just great here tall hair boy.'_

Arnold was re-reading the last letter he had received from Helga while living in San Lorenzo with his parents. He had been living there for the past 6 years, ever since he won that essay contest that allowed him and his classmates to travel to San Lorenzo.

'_I mean, it's going really great! Big Bob has been taking anger management classes since my last letter and he has learned how to chill out pretty well. And Mariam just got done with her AA classes, and I have never seen her happier.'_

Arnold smiled; he was excited to meet the new Mr. and Mrs. Pataki, considering Helga's parents were still keeping up with this routine. As excited as he was to be going home today, he was also extremely nervous. Helga had not written Arnold a letter in the last year and a half of him being gone. They used to write letters back and forth every other week, and then ever since the last letter he had mailed, she just stopped writing. He was nervous sending that letter in the first place, and now he regretted sending it to her more than anything. He couldn't help but feel like he was too forward in his last letter, that maybe he had scared her away. The last lines of that letter often haunted him at night when he laid awake at night, thinking. He had told her she was that one, and that he loved her. It wasn't a lie of course, he had wanted to tell her so badly. He knew he should have waited to tell her in person, because now she wasn't writing him back.

It broke his heart.

Most of the time, he tried to convince himself that she was busy. After all, he knew Gerald was getting ready to start thinking about college and the years to come so maybe Helga was becoming busy with that as well. After all, she had mentioned college in her letter. He glanced back down:

'_As for me? Well I'm starting junior year tomorrow. Can you believe it? Well, I guess you can because technically you're a junior now too, even if you're still doing that weird homeschooling thing with your parents. I know I've said it before, but it's been weird going through high school without you Arnold. There have been lots and lots of lessons to learn without the Buddha wisdom of Arnoldo himself. I know I'm lucky enough to still get all your advice, but it still doesn't make up for you not being here. I really miss you . . . I hope your parents are serious about letting you come back soon so you can graduate with us, I know I wanna see you before I start college.'_

Yeah, that had to be it. She was just busy wit getting ready for college! For 18 months . . .it was no use. He just couldn't convince himself that the reason Helga Pataki wasn't writing him back was because she was busy. He sighed, looking out the bus window. He has been traveling the past 7 hours, and finally he could see the outline of the city coming into his view. He tried to cheer himself up by thinking of his grandparents, he had missed them so much, and he was excited to see the boarding house and his old room again. It had been such a spontaneous decision to stay with his parents after finding and rescuing them in San Lorenzo, that he didn't even get to say goodbye to his grandparents in person. His grandparents completely understood why Arnold wanted to be with his parents, but he wished he could have said goodbye nonetheless. He glanced back down at the letter to read the last paragraph before he put it away:

'_Anyway, Phoebe is coming over to hangout soon so I should wrap it up. I hope all is still going well with you and your parents, and that you guys are clearing a lot of stuff up. I don't know if I can let them hog you for too much longer though . . .this whole long distance thing is starting to kill me. I miss you Arnold, a lot. Write soon?_

_Always,_

_Helga'_

Arnold folded up the letter and put it back in its envelope, putting it back in his backpack. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to Helga when he saw her; all her knew was that he had to see her. He had to see if she had moved on, and forgot about him completely. He knew that the truth was going to hurt him but it would also give him closure, and maybe just maybe, he would be allowed to move on himself.


	2. Family Reunion

Hey guys, thank you for the kind reviews! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I tried to make this chapter a little longer, I am trying to fit the story in a certain sequence.

Hope you enjoy!

"Hey kid, you said you're getting off at Sunset Arms, right? Kid? Hello?"

Arnold was staring aimlessly out the window when he suddenly heard the bus driver talking to him. "W-what? Oh yeah, I'm getting off at Sunset Arms."

"Well that's the next stop. I just wanted to make sure you weren't asleep or somethin'." The bus driver started to slow the bus down as he approached a red light. Arnold started to collect his things; this was the last stop light before his old home. After he grabbed his suitcase and put one backpack strap across his shoulder, he stared back out the window. He could see Mrs. Vitello's flower shop, as well as Mrs. Vitello herself arranging some roses outside her shop. As the bus driver started up again at the green light, he could see Green Meats coming into view. Arnold started to smile, he hadn't traveled down his street in 6 years, yet everything was right where he left it; the nostalgia was almost overwhelming. As Arnold was yet again distracted by his old city, the bus came to another halt.

"Here ya go kid, hope you have a good one." The bus driver said as Arnold made his way towards the bus steps and descended onto the street. "Yeah thanks, you too."

As the bus drove away Arnold turned around to see his old home once again, Sunset Arms. Arnold looked up at the old building, its red paint still holding up against old age and the sun. The overpass was still noisy as ever as cars came and went into the city. He could still make out his old rooms sunroof on the ceiling, and his grandpas old sign 'Sunset Arms' was still hanging near the big green door. Arnold started to grin as he ran up the steps to his old home, throwing open the green door. He was about to call for his grandma and grandpa when the stampede of cats, dogs, and his old pig friend Abner ran out the door, knocking him to the ground. Arnold rubbed his head, starting to get up when he heard his voice.

"Has it really been that long, shortman? That you've forgotten about the horde of animals that always barges outta here?"

Arnold looked up at his grandpa, who looked like he hadn't aged a day. "Grandpa!" Arnold got up and threw his arms around his grandpa, almost knocking him over.

"Easy there, shortman! I'm not as young as I used to be!" His grandpa hugged him and he quickly regained his balance. "I have missed you so much grandpa! I am so glad to be home. Where is-" His sentence was lost as he looked down, noticing the cane his grandpa was holding in his other hand. "Grandpa . . . what's with the cane?" Arnold asked, incredulous. His grandpa had always been one of the strongest people he knew, even at the ripe age of 80 when Arnold left for San Lorenzo. "Like I said shortman, I'm not as strong as I used to be. Turning 86 has it tolls, and walking around this big 'ol place is getting harder by the day." He tapped the cane on the ground a couple times. "I have to admit I don't really like the thing, but Pookie won't use her walker if I don't use my cane. You lose some, you win some shortman."

"Kimba! You're back from the Central Americas!" Arnold's grandma came into the room, rolling her walker over to Arnold. "Grandma!" Arnold hugged her, breaking shortly to observe her walker.

"You too, grandma?"

"Oh, nonsense Kimba! This is my new horse I bought to navigate through the open African plains. You know how important that is, coming back from your own safari adventure!" She started to pet the stuffed horse head she had fastened to the top of the walker. Arnold started at her, looking worried.

"Whatever you say, grandma . . ."

His grandma gave him another hug. "Now Kimba, dinner will be ready in a couple of hours. Try not to be late, because I've invited out old explorer friend Norbert and he expects a full report of you adventures!" She pulled the reins of the stuffed horse, acting as if she was galloping away into the kitchen with her walker. Arnold stared back over at his grandpa, who was laughing at the sight.

"Oh Arnold, she's always been a wild one." He glanced back over at Arnold, and Arnold noticed that he was eye level with his grandpa. "Well, you've grown quite a bit shortman! Guess I can't really call you that anymore . . .it turned out not be a very fitting nickname after all!" His grandpa laughed as Arnold rolled his eyes, yet smiling at his old grandpa.

"Come on, I'm sure you wanna see your old room again. We left it just the way it was after you told us you weren't coming back." His grandpa started to climb the stairs, his cane always on the step ahead of him. Arnold followed his grandpa up the stairs, walking slowly behind him.

Arnold looked at the wall following the stairs and saw the familiar pictures of his grandparents wedding, some of Arnold's old baby pictures, and old pictures of the boarding house when it was first built. Arnold felt happy knowing that not much had changed around the boarding house since he had been gone, yet he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt about not being here for his grandparents as they got older. They had always been there for him while he was growing up. They even took him in when his parents went back to San Lorenzo when he was just a baby.

They reached the top of the stairs, and started to walk along the hallway where all the boarders lived. This hallway hadn't changed much either, Arnold thought as they passed the communal bathroom. "I know it's not as exotic as the jungle, shortman." His grandpa teased, pulling down the string that brought the stairs down, leading into Arnold's old bedroom. "No, it's not," Arnold replied, helping his grandpa pull the string down. "But it's better, it's my home."

The stairs descended, and his the floor. Just as they were about to climb the stairs into his room, they heard voices.

"Oskar! How many times do I have to tell you?! I do not want your dirty socks, in my laundry!" Mr. Hyunh shouted, throwing a clump of socks outside his room. "But Mr. Hyunh I don't have any money to wash my socks, and Suzie will be upset when she comes home and finds the laundry not finished!" Oskar said, picking up his socks and turning around to face Mr. Hyunh. "Oskar, that is not my problem! Maybe if you-" Mr. Hyunh looked at Arnold, his face in awe. "Maybe if I what? Maybe if you were a better-hey what are you looking at?" Oskar turned around, his mouth falling open as he too saw Arnold.

"Arnold . . .is it really you?" Asked Mr. Hyunh, incredulous. Arnold walked back over to Mr. Hyunh's room, as both Oskar and Mr. Hyunh moved closed to get a better look. "Yeah, it is Mr. Hyunh. I'm back from San Lorenzo, to graduate from school and start thinking about college. I-" Arnold was cut off as both Mr. Hyunh and Oskar embraced Arnold. "Arnold, you're back! You are really back!" Oskar shouted, hugging him tighter. "Yes, you are back, Arnold! We have missed you so!" Added Mr. Hyunh, also hugging him tighter. Arnolds face was beginning to turn red, when his grandpa jumped in. "Alright, alright ya big babies! Let him go so he can breathe!" They released him, both smiling apologetically as Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm really glad to see you guys, too!" Arnold said, as he heard some people coming up the stairs.

"It's like I said Suzie, you convince your boss to let me tear down building, and we could build a brand new one! One that would attract a lot of customers!" Arnold recognized that voice almost instantly, it belonged to Ernie Potts. "And I'm just sayin', if you let me have one word with the guy, I'll-" He stopped the second he saw Arnold. "You'll what?" A female voiced asked. Arnold knew it belonged to Suzie before she even reached the steps. She followed Ernie's gaze and saw Arnold as well. "A-Arnold?!" She gasped, almost dropping her bag of groceries. Arnold waved at them, smiling shyly. They approached him, both giving him a hug. "We didn't know you were coming back!" Ernie said, patting Arnold on the back. "We thought you were gonna stay in San Lorenzo forever!" Arnold rubbed the back of his neck again, smiling shyly at the boarders. He didn't realize how much the boarders had missed him. "Yeah! I was telling Oskar and Mr. Hyunh that I came back to graduate from school, and start thinking about college." He looked back at his grandpa, who was still standing by the stairs. "Yeah, yeah. It's very exciting that Arnold his home! But he's exhausted and wants to relax a little before dinner, you can all do your catching up then." Grandpa said, dismissing the boarders. "Oh yes, of course!" Suzie replied, giving Arnold one more hug. "We are so glad you're back Arnold!" They all waved and went back to their rooms, leaving Arnold with his grandpa in the hallway again. "Yeah they were pretty bummed when they found out you weren't coming back, shortman. I didn't tell them you were coming back today; I wanted it to be a surprise at dinner. Oh well."

His grandpa shrugged, climbing the stairs up to Arnold's room. When they reached the door, his grandpa took out and old key and unlocked his old familiar door. "Every boarder in the house wanted to stay in here shortman, you did have the best room in the house!" He swung the door open and Arnold gaped into his old room, almost forgetting how awesome it was himself.

They both walked in, and Arnold set his things on his old bed. He smiled, turning around to reminisce his old dwelling. His computer desk was still there, along with his old computer that was probably way out of date. His awesome stereo collection was still there as well, along with all the CD's he had collected over the years. Arnold felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned around to see his Grandpa holding his old remote out to him. Arnold smiled, pushing the red button. Instantly his red leather couch sprung out from the wall, his ceiling lights turned on and an old jazz CD started playing. "I really have missed this room." Arnold said, turning to his grandpa. "And we have really missed you shortman, it's good to have you back." His grandpa squeezed his shoulder before turning away to go back down the stairs. "Hey, grandpa?" Arnold asked, taking a step towards his grandpa. His grandpa turned around, looking at him. "Thanks . . . for everything." His grandpa smiled, nodding before turning to go back down the stairs.

Arnold closed his door, walking back over to his old bed, and then collapsing on it. He didn't realize how tired he really was. He gazed at the sky, the sunset painting it full of pinks, oranges and reds. He sighed, pulling out Helga's letter again and holding it to his chest. He was feeling so many feelings all at once: Happy to be back in his old room with his grandparents, happy to see his old friends tomorrow and happy that the boarders had missed him . . . but he was also extremely nervous. What exactly was he supposed to say when he saw Helga tomorrow, if she let him say anything at all? "I haven't forgotten about you Helga," he practiced, "but have you forgotten me?"


	3. He's Back

Hey guys!

You are all so kind, taking the time to read my story and give reviews. :) I am glad you are all liking the story so far!

As I was brain storming today, I found this story is going to have a little change of pace.

I hope you guys don't mind, but there are going to be some 'interim' chapters in this story, from other characters points of view. (:

This one is from Helga's, and she's a really fun character to write about!

The flow will start to make sense after a couple chapters!

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Yeah right Geraldo, I'll believe _that _when pigs fly."

Helga turned back around in her seat, facing the front of the class. There was no way she was going to believe the crap that Gerald was telling her and the rest of the class. Arnold was coming back today? What a laugh!

"Whatever you say Helga. That's what he wrote in his last letter to me though, look guys!" Gerald waved his letter in the air, attracting Phoebe as well as Sid and Harold to come over and look. Helga grit her teeth and pulled her beanie down over her eyes, laying her head on her desk. Did he always have to _brag _about how Arnold has been writing to him?

"Yes, that is what this letter indicates." Phoebe said, repositioning her glasses atop her petite nose. "And the date is the exact date Arnold said he would be arriving in Gerald's letter. How exciting!" Phoebe added, as Sid and Harold high fived each other. "No wonder he hasn't been writing!" Sid exclaimed, grabbing the letter out of Gerald's hand so he could read the rest of it. "I bet he wanted it to be a surprise!"

Phoebe looked over at Helga and saw her sulking. Phoebe noticed she had been doing that a lot these days. Phoebe sat down in the desk beside Helga, laying a comforting hand on Helga's shoulder. "Helga, what's wrong? It seems whenever Arnold is brought up in conversation, you distance yourself from the rest of the group. You guys are okay, aren't you? I would think you would be the most excited to see Arnold, out of all of us!" Helga pulled her beanie up slightly, just enough so she could see Phoebe. "Yeah, we're okay! How many times are you gonna ask Phoebe?! Criminy!" Helga spat, pulling her beanie down over her eyes again. "It was just a simple observation Helga, but if you say you guys are okay then I believe you." Phoebe removed her arm, and then started gathering her things out of her backpack.

Helga kept her head on the desk. She hasn't told anyone about it. Not even Phoebe.

Arnold had not written Helga a letter in the past 18 months, a full year and a half. Arnold had confessed his true feelings to Helga in San Lorenzo six years ago, after Helga told him how much she wanted him to come back with them . . .with her. It was the first time she had ever cried in front of anyone, and especially Arnold. Arnold told her that he liked her too, and it was very difficult to leave everyone behind, especially her. He kissed her on the cheek and promised that he would write her every week, and that before she knew it, he would be back home.

Well things went from bad to worse in San Lorenzo, and Arnold had been there for four and a half years helping his parents to take care of the village that was in such desperate need of medicine, food and shelter. Arnold had written her tons of letters about the horrible storms that kept coming through, wiping out entire huts and ruining crops. Arnold was constantly needed, and the kid had just found his parents so why would he leave them, especially in a time of need?

They kept up a routine of writing to each other every week. To be honest, it was the only thing that had kept her going. Her family situation improved, but it took 3 or 4 years. The longest 3 or 4 years Helga had been through in her life. Without Arnold though, she didn't know if she would have made it. He was her rock, and the only constant in her life. Sometimes she forgot that she wasn't writing in a journal, but in fact a letter that she was going to send to Arnold. She opened up in those letters . . . spilling out the truth of her terrible childhood, her neglecting parents and over achieving sister. She told Arnold how they made her all feel, how they treated her and why she was the way she was. Their relationship truly blossomed out of those letters, and in them, Helga had given apart of herself to Arnold that she didn't think was possible to do through letters, but she did. She even told him how long she had loved him; ever since the day he opened that umbrella for her on that rainy day in front of their pre school.

But now, that was all gone. Arnold had stopped writing her, just dead in the tracks. So suddenly things got better for her, and he was going to stop writing to her? Was he only in love with the Helga who was a train wreck? A lost cause? She couldn't believe it. The first couple of months she went without a letter, she thought maybe another storm and come and wiped out another huge part of the village. So she tried to write Arnold again, to make sure he was okay. But then another month went by, then another, and another. It was a lonely, rainy night when she was by herself in her room writing another hopeless letter to him that it hit her:

He had completely forgotten about her.

She broke down in a way that neither of her parents had ever seen. She spent a whole night crying, the comfort of her parents not being enough. Then she spent what must have been months going back to her old self; being cold, heartless and just plain . . .mean.

Now Gerald said Arnold was coming back, and she was supposed to be happy about it? Everyone had been suspicious about her and Arnold, heck they had probably figured it out by now, yet she just couldn't seem to keep up the act that everything was okay, and that she was excited to see Arnold.

"Attention, attention class! Before we get started on this week's math lesson, I just wanted to let you know that we have a new student coming to join our class today. He might get here in time for this period, but I didn't want it to be a disruption if the principle lets him in. Now, open your books to page-"

"He's not a new kid! Arnold is coming back!" Harold interrupted, laughing and he high fived Gerald. Some other kids laughed, knowing who Arnold was.

"Be that as it may, _Harold,_ I didn't want it to be a distraction. Now, open your books to page 345. Spend some time looking at the examples, and then we will go over them in class." The teacher retorted, moving back to his desk.

Helga opened her math book when she heard the door open. She turned around quickly, expecting to see Arnold, only it was just Eugene coming back from the bathroom. Helga sighed and turned back around, trying desperately to concentrate on the math. She didn't want to think about seeing Arnold, and as a matter of fact, she didn't want to see him. He was just going to open back up wounds that she had just begun to heal. Besides, she wouldn't be able to trust him again, would she?

They went the rest of the class without Arnold showing up. As they filed outside, Phoebe caught up with Helga, walking by her side. "Helga, are you sure you are okay? You seemed really jumpy in math . . ." Phoebe asked, genuinely concerned. Helga sighed, about to answer Phoebe when she saw him. Arnold. Walking down the hallway. She came to a completely halt. Phoebe stopping along side her. "Helga, what's-oh! Arnold you're here!" Phoebe yelled, running over to Arnold. Gerald, Sid, and Harold looked out from their lockers and saw him too.

"ARNOLD!"

They all ran towards him, crowding around him. Gerald did their old handshake with him and Arnold didn't miss a beat. "It's so good to see you man! I've been waitin' for the day I'd get my best friend back!" Arnold smiled, giving Gerald a hug. "I know, it feels like it's been forever!" Arnold replied, moving from Gerald to hug Phoebe, and high five Harold and Sid. "That's because it has been forever!" Harold yelled. Rhonda, Sheena and Nadine were passing through the hall and stopped to see what the yelling was about. "Oh, do we have a new-ARNOLD! It has been too long!" Rhonda gasped; she gave Arnold a hug, then instantly she regained her composure. She fixed her waist length black hair, and straightened her red blouse. "I mean, it's nice to see you again Arnold." Arnold smiled, half rolling his eyes.

All of their old friends continued to crowd around Arnold, except for Helga. She stayed put, almost too scared to move. _He's here . . ._she thought. _He's actually freaking here! I can't believe it!_ Before Arnold could recognize her she turned around, trying to casually walk away when:

"Hey Helga! Look! Arnold _is _here and you didn't believe me! Come over and see for yourself!" Gerald yelled, stopping Helga in her tracks. She bit her lip, closing her eyes tightly. _How am I supposed to get out of this one?_

She turned around slowly, and then looked at him. He then broke from the crowd and looked at her. It felt like they had been standing there for an eternity just staring at each other. Arnold's mouth fell open a little, as if he was trying to say something . . .

Helga just wanted to get it over with.

"Nice to see you, _football head._" She spat. She then turned around and stalked away, not looking back.

She spent the rest of her day avoiding everyone as much as possible. She even ate lunch by herself in front of the school instead of the cafeteria. She was so angry it scared her. She hadn't been this angry in years, _years. _Who did he think he was, coming back here? He dare show his face to her? Helga felt tears stinging her eyes, but she held them back. She wasn't going to let anyone, especially Arnold see the affect he had on her.

Before next period, she ran to the nurses' office and asked to call her mom.

"Helga, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Her mom asked. "You seemed fine today before you went to school . . ."

"Well, now I'm sick Mariam. I'm not 18, so I can't sign myself out. Could you just come pick me up and take me home? I don't want to be here." Helga was getting angrier, and it was really starting to freak her out. "Well, okay, Helga I will be there as soon as I can.

In the car, Mariam had asked her what was wrong. Helga tried to ignore her, but her mom said she would just take her right back to school if she didn't have a good reason for wanting to go home. Helga's heart was racing, and the tears were finally starting to come.

"Mom, he's back."


	4. Never, Ever Give Up

Hey guys!

Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I have been studying for the GRE (the entrance exam for grad school) and getting trained for my new job (:

THANK YOU SO MUCH for the kind reviews! I am so glad you all enjoy the story as much as I do! They helped motivate me to write this late at night! :D

I will keep updating as soon as I can!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Man, what was Helga's _problem_ today when she saw you?"

Arnold was walking home with Gerald, and it was one of the activities he missed most while he was in San Lorenzo. He looked over at Gerald, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. "I'm not really sure. She's always been kind of an angry person . . .maybe she was just having a bad day." Arnold kicked an old can, and it bounced a couple feet before he caught up to it and kicked it again. "Yeah, I guess. But I thought you guys were kind of a 'thing' before we left San Lorenzo . . .did somethin' happen?" Gerald kicked the can this time. "Oh . . .yeah, well I guess we kind of were . . .it's alright, I'm sure we will catch up later. Plenty of time now that I am back." Arnold shrugged indifferently and quickly changed the subject to baseball, telling Gerald how he did his best to keep up with it while he was away.

But on the inside, he was screaming.

He didn't know what he was expecting. The reaction she did have was far from the worst, yet he couldn't get the expression on her face out of his mind. She looked so hurt, so angry . . .

Everything Arnold wanted to say to her and everything he was feeling; everything came to the surface at once and was caught in his throat. And he just stood there with his mouth open, staring at her like an idiot.

"_Nice to see you, foot ball head."_

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald waved his hand in front of Arnold's face, trying to get his attention. "You in there, man? You haven't changed a bit . . ." Gerald shook is head, as Arnold smiled shyly. "Y-yeah, just thinking about some things." Arnold replied as he looked up at Gerald's house, "I guess I forgot how close you lived to the school."

"Yeah, it's a short walk. You wanna come in? My parents are gonna be stoked to see you too! And now that Jamie-O's in college, we pretty much have the house to ourselves! Well except for Timberly, but she's always at dance class or at a friends. I have a ton of new games to show you, too!" Gerald said excitedly, running up the steps to his house. Arnold stayed put, shaking his head. "That sounds great Gerald, but can we reschedule? I have some stuff I gotta do now that I'm home . . ." Gerald walked back down the steps and gave Arnold their hand shake. "Sure man, I understand. Not this weekend though, 'cause Phoebe and I got a date!" Gerald winked and Arnold laughed. "Are you guys official now?" Arnold asked. "You know it! Ever since sophomore year!" Arnold smiled, starting to head towards his house. "Good for you guys! I promise we'll catch up later." Gerald nodded and waved, opening the door to his house and disappeared. Arnold made sure the coast was clear, and then started heading back down the street from where they came, heading towards Helga's house.

Arnold didn't know exactly what he was doing; all he knew was that he had to clear this up with Helga. He had to let her know that he wanted to tell her that he loved her, that he wanted to tell her everything that was in his letter in person, he just didn't know how long he was going to be in San Lorenzo at the time and he wanted her to know how serious he was about her. He didn't want her to move on, or forget about him.

He regretted sending that letter more than anything, and wished with all he had that he could take it back. He had tried to explain himself in a second letter to Helga when she didn't write him back for a couple months:

"_Helga,_

_I just wanted to apologize if my last letter was too forward, if I pushed you away or if I scared you. I just needed you to know how serious I am about you. I knew I should have waited to tell you all of this in person, I just didn't know when I would be coming back from San Lorenzo. I wanted you to know so you would wait for me . . ._

_And that you wouldn't have to wait much longer. My parent's are sending me home to graduate with you, and all of our friends. They see how important it is to me that I see you before you go to college, and seeing how we are almost done we haven't got much time left. I will be home senior year, or a little half way into it. I am so excited to see you Helga, this is seriously a dream come true._

_I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, and maybe we can talk this out when I see you?_

_I hope all is still well with you Helga. I miss you more than you know._

_Always,_

_Arnold._

He waited months for a reply, always running to the front of the village when he saw the mail donkey coming into view.

And nothing ever came.

Then one night in San Lorenzo he was sitting by the fire outside his tent, his parents fast asleep. He pulled out the last letter he had received from Helga, and read the last part:

"_I miss you Arnold, a lot."_

He felt hot tears stinging the sides of his eyes as he folded the letter back into its envelope and put it inside his chest pocket; closest to his heart. He finally admitted to himself:

_She's gone._

Arnold shook himself out of his memories. He was back in the city now, and Helga was just a few short blocks away. He couldn't let their relationship end this way, no matter how awkward he felt, or how much she didn't want to see him. He felt that she owed him at this that, a talk. The past four and a half years meant more than this to Arnold, and he wasn't going to let Helga bottle up her emotions and get out of it by being mean and heartless.

Helga's house finally started to come into view, and Arnold slowed his pace.

_This is it. You're gonna go knock on that door and ask to see Helga. You're just gonna have to make the first movie._

Arnold took a deep breath and then quickened his pace once again. He climbed Helga's steps, raised his arm, made a fist to knock on her door and then; nothing happened. He couldn't bring his arm down to knock on her door. He took another deep breath, readying himself and then once again; nothing.

He lowered his hand. _This is stupid, _he thought to himself. _Once we are alone I know she'll wanna talk to me. Even if she is this mad at me, she still has to be glad to see me, right?_

Arnold lifted his hand once more, and he just couldn't bring himself to knock. It was no use, he was just too nervous. He sighed and turned around, walking down her steps. He turned around for one last look at her house, hoping maybe he courage would show itself then, when he saw a dark figure looming behind a third story window. Arnold stared at the shadow for now more than a few seconds when it disappeared behind falling blinds.

He could have sworn it was Helga.

He blinked, and then started walking back to the boarding house. _She saw me, and she didn't come downstairs to answer the door . . .maybe she does want absolutely nothing to do with me. _He sulked the rest of the way back home, hands in his pockets and eyes to the sidewalk. What was he supposed to do? He still had all of these passionate feelings for Helga and he was so close to her now, she was within his reach . . .

And she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.

Arnold had never wanted to comfort of his room as much as he did right now, but as he approached the boarding house, he saw his grandpa sitting outside on the steps.

"Hey shortman!" Grandpa called as Arnold got closer. "How was the first day back?"

Arnold waved, and sat down next to him. "Hey grandpa, it was alright. It could have gone better."

Grandpa studied his face, leaning both of his hands on his cane. "I thought you were excited to see all of your little friends! Especially Gerald! Ohhh, and your little blond friend? What's her name?"

"Helga?"

"Yes, her! We're they not excited to see you, shortman?" Grandpa asked, raising an eyebrow.

Arnold sighed. "They were. Well, mostly. Except for one person . . ." Arnold rubbed the back of his neck.

"Your little girlfriend?"

"What?! She's not . . .well I mean, she was . . .I mean," Arnold sighed; he didn't know what Helga was anymore. "Yeah, her." He finished.

Grandpa chuckled. "Love can be a difficult thing to care for, shortman; especially a long distance one. Have you tried talking to her?"

"Well, not exactly . . ."Arnold began, leaning back on his hands and looking into the sky, the sunset starting to bleed into the white clouds floating overhead. "I mean I did try, but before I could, she just yelled at me and ran away . . .I even tried to go talk to her just now grandpa, and I'm pretty sure she saw me at her door from her window. She didn't even come down to see me . . ." Arnold felt hot tears grabbing and his eyes, so he sat up to keep them from falling.

His grandpa studied Arnold's face, turning a little on the stone step to face his grandson. "Wow. Well Arnold, what did you do to upset the little lady?"

Arnold rubbed his neck, sighing. "I'm not really sure, but I have a pretty good idea. We were writing letters back and forth about every week while I was away. We grew so close grandpa, closer than I think we would have if I had stayed here. Then one night, I was writing her a letter and I knew, I just knew grandpa, that I loved her." Arnold blushed a little before continuing. "That I loved her more than anything, that she was the one. I knew I should have waited to tell her in person, but I just couldn't! I was afraid if I didn't act now, she would grow apart from me. That she would think that this was all a waste of time and that she could find someone who could _really _love her; that could hug her and kiss her and physically _be _there for her; someone that lived in the city. And then, she just never wrote back. Not once. I tried to write her back, to explain my last letter, but I received nothing. It killed me grandpa."

Arnold stopped to take a breath, not wanting to look at his grandpa. He cheeks felt hot from blushing, and he wasn't sure if he could stop the tears if they started to fall.

"Hmm . . ." grandpa replied, tapping his cane on the cement. "You know Arnold, something tells me Helga was afraid of the same things as you." Arnold finally looked at his grandpa. "What? Really? Wait, how do you know?" Arnold asked, incredulous. Had his grandpa talked to Helga?

"Well shortman, every now and then I would come to get the mail off the front steps and I would see her sitting in this very spot. Sometimes she would just sit here staring off into space, or sometimes she would be writing. I figured they were letters to you." Grandpa looked down at his grandson before continuing. "I know Helga may be coming off as defensive and mean, but I know she missed you shortman. A lot. She just may be dealing with all of this in her own way. Before you take anything to heart though Arnold, you should try your best to calm her down and talk to her. If you love her as much as you say you do, never give up. Never ever, _ever,_ give up."

Arnold blinked, then smiled. "Grandpa, you're the best." He got up, starting to walk over to the park. "Where ya going, shortman?" Arnold looked over his shoulder, "I just need to think about what you said, at one of my favorite thinking spots. And grandpa? Thanks . . .a lot. For telling me Helga came here while I was gone." His grandpa nodded, smiling.

As Arnold walked towards the bridge in the park, he couldn't help but feel somewhat better. _She did miss me . . .like I missed her._

Grandpa watched as Arnold disappeared into the sidewalk. "Ah, young love."


	5. Broken

Hey guys! You have all been so awesome with your reviews! It makes me feel so good! Especially since this is my first fan fic . . .(that I have posted anyway) you have all been so patient, and I am trying to update as much and as fast as I can. I came up on some pretty bad writers block for this next chapter, but oddly enough I was hit with some inspiration from one of my favorite bands, Coldplay! I really hope you guys continue to love this story as much as I do 3

Enjoy!

* * *

Arnold continued the familiar path to the park, enjoying this part of the city he hadn't been to since he had been back. The sun was beginning to set further down into the sky, the darkness of night starting to creep into the beautiful dark oranges and pinks of the sunset. Arnold had forgotten how pretty the city always was at dusk. As he came to the entrance of the park, he felt himself shiver. It was starting to get chilly in the city, October was coming up fast and brought with it the chilly wind that Arnold didn't really miss while he was in San Lorenzo. It was always warm and sunny there, and sometimes the humidity had almost made it unbearable. After spending all those years in a country that was mostly summer all year round, Arnold decided that he didn't really miss the cold.

He followed the curvy dirt path that lead to the middle of the park where his favorite place to think was, the bridge that sat over the river. The leaves on the trees were all turning bight yellows, deep reds and oranges; even if he didn't like the cold, he loved the scenery fall brought with it. He took a deep breath of cold air, letting everything his grandpa had said sink in.

_If you love her as much as you say you do, never give up._

He exhaled. _And I don't plan on giving up. _He made it to the bridge, and felt his heart fall through his body all the way to the ground.

Helga was standing at the bridge.

He almost tripped as he came to a complete stop. Arnold stared at her, wondering if she had heard him, but she was ignoring him if she had. He continued to watch her, not believing his luck. _She's here too? What a coincidence! No, it's more than that. We came to the same spot at the same time . . .I have to take this opportunity to talk to her_, Arnold thought to himself, and seized the courage within him before it escaped.

Before he took a step further, he found himself still watching her. He noticed that he no longer felt cold either; and in fact, his face was red hot.

He was blushing.

Many people might not have found Helga beautiful, but Arnold was not one of them. He had seen her at her best and worst appearances, and most people only chose to see her abrasive and angry side. Helga had opened up a lot in her letters, and Arnold always knew that the sweet and friendly Helga was in there, it just took sometime for her to show herself. As he continued to stare at her, he realized how long it had been since he had actually seen her. Her pigtails were longer now, and she chose to wear a beanie in place of her pink bow. Her face had grown out of its childhood roundness, and into a softness Arnold couldn't explain, except for beautiful.

She looked so sad, staring into the water. Her eyes looked red and puffy from crying, and her face still looked wet. Before he knew what he was doing, his heart decided to take over.

"Helga?"

Her eyes widened as she spun around, facing him. "Arnold!" she gasped, "What are you-how did you . . ." She stared into his eyes a moment, and Arnold thought that maybe she was done being angry with him. Before he could open his mouth to speak again, Helga wiped her face and eyes angrily and then turned around to leave.

"Just leave me alone, football head!" She started to walk across the bridge, but Arnold grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Helga! Please, wait . . .we need to talk." She turned around, tugging her arm out of Arnold's grasp. "Oh, so _now _you wanna talk? Fancy that." She averted her eyes and crossed her arms after taking a couple steps back. "I really just want to be left alone Arnold. Everyone else is excited for you to be back, so go bother them!" She tried to walk away again but Arnold grabbed her hand this time, holding it gently.

"Helga, please . . ."

He could feel her stiffen at his plea, but she still didn't turn back around. "I don't know why you thought I didn't wanna talk before. I tried to when I first saw you at school, but you ran away. I looked for you all day after that, but you were nowhere to be found. I even went to your house after school, and I'm pretty sure you saw me outside your window . . ." He paused for a moment, to see if she would stay to listen. She didn't move. "It seems to me Helga, that _you_ are the one who doesn't wanna talk."

She didn't move for a few seconds, and then she drew her hand away from Arnold, turning around to look up at him. "Look _Arnoldo,_ I don't know what kind of sick game you are playing, but I didn't spend the last year and half trying to heal my wounds for you to just come back here and rip them open again," Helga spat, glaring at him. Arnold felt a deep pain go through his heart before she continued. "You came back here to graduate, right? Well I'm pretty sure you don't have to talk to me to do that. So please, if you care about me at all, _at all_, you will leave me alone!"

She stared into his eyes a few moments, and then turned back around, heading for home.

Arnold felt numb. His heart completely, and utterly destroyed. _She spent that year and a half trying to forget me . . ._

He wasn't going down without a fight. "Helga . . ." he started, yet she kept walking. "HELGA!" She stopped dead in her tracks, almost jumping. She turned around slowly, and he could see the tears forming in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry . . .for yelling, just please. I _need _to talk to you Helga." He could hear his voice breaking as he reached for her hand again, but she pulled herself away just before he could.

The pain in his heart jabbed deeper.

"You _need _to talk to me? What about when I needed _you _Arnold?" She pointed a finger at him. "What you did to me while you were away . . ." she broke off, her voice shaking. She shook her head, unable to continue. "I'm sorry for what I said in the letter Helga, it's just-"

She cut him off, "Oh! So now you're sorry for what you said in those letters you wrote to me!? Was it all a lie, Arnold? You couldn't figure out a way to tell me that, so you thought the best course of action was to say _nothing at all?_ That's what you should be apologizing for Arnold . . .not for what you said, but what you _didn't _say." She turned back around, and started towards her house again, and then after a few more steps turned around. "If you really wanna make it up to me Arnold, you'll stay away from me. I can't do this anymore Arnold, I'm sorry." And with that she walked away, and Arnold let her go.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't feel; all he could do was watch the girl he loved walk away. After she turned the corner, disappearing from view, he felt his legs take him to a bench, and then found himself sitting down. Too numb to cry, and to broken to be hurt, he just sat there in silence; not really listening, not really caring.

_What did Helga mean? I wrote her two letters . . .why did she say that I said nothing at all? _He felt confusion sinking in through his pain, surfacing through the numbness. _She's acting as if she . . ._

Before he could finish that thought, he found himself running home as the sun finally set. He had never needed to talk to his parents so badly in his life, even in the 10 years of childhood he lived without them.


	6. The Secret

YOU GUYS ARE SO LUCKY.

Two chapters in one day?! (:

I'm not too sure if I will have enough time to update over the weekend, so I wanted to give you guys another chapter to tide you over. (:

And you're in luck, THIS IS AN IMPORTANT CHAPTER YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR.

Some pieces are finally starting to fall into place!

I hope you guys enjoy, and I promise I will update as soon as I can. (:

Have a good weekend!

-xo

* * *

"Ah, for cryin' out loud . . .who bets it all on the last spin?!" Bob yelled, throwing a crumpled up beeper ad and throwing it at the TV. "This show isn't what it used to be." He reached for the remote to change the channel, when he heard the front door open and then slam. Bob winced, wondering what Helga was angry about this time. He got up from his recliner, walking over to the foyer. "Helga, for cryin' out loud, how many times have I told you not to slam the-Helga, what happened?" Helga's face was soaked with tears, her face red from the obvious attempt to try and stop them.

Bob continued to stare at her, leaning against the doorframe as he waited for her to answer. "Oh, nothing out of the ordinary Bob," Helga began, walking past him and climbed the first few steps of the stairs. "Just wishing I didn't exist, as usual." Bob raised an eyebrow as he started to follow Helga up the steps. "What the heck is that supposed to mean, Helga?" He had a pretty good idea what this is about, and he was getting tired of it. Helga sighed, slouching her shoulders before turning around to face her dad. "Mom didn't tell you? Arnold came back, dad. And I really, _really _wanna be left alone." Bob sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Couldn't there be at least one time in his life where he wasn't right?

He walked with Helga up the steps to her room. "And? That can't be the only thing he did to make you upset." He asked, a strong irritation growing from within him. "And what gave you that clue, Big Bob?" Helga replied, as they reached the door to her room. Helga swung her door open and tried to slam it behind her, when Bob caught the door just in time. "Helga! What did I just say?! Anyway, are you gonna talk to me about this or what? I'm sick of this kid hurting you." Helga turned around, and looked up at her dad. She took a deep breath, and then sighed. "Well that makes two of us, Bob. Now please, it's been a long . . ._long _day. I just wanna be alone." She pushed her door closed and Bob moved his hand out of the way, letting her.

He sighed loudly, deciding to leave Helga alone as he walked over to his bedroom. _This kid is really starting to get on my freakin' nerves, _Bob thought as he took a ring of keys out of his pockets. He found the little silver key that opened the drawer to his bedside table, and unlocked it. He rummaged his hands around old beepers, bank statements, old letters from Olga and pictures he had forgotten about, until he came to the bottom of the drawer; pulling out an old letter that was addressed to Helga from over a year ago.

He sat on the edge of his bed, turning the letter over in his hands. He remembered the night Helga had her episode over this kid, and it genuinely scared him. He had never really seen Helga cry, let alone as hard and long as she did that night. Nothing him or Mariam did would calm her down, and it was as if the more they tried to comfort her, the harder she cried. It took months of therapy, a trip to see Olga and a good number of poetry books to get her daughter even half way back to normal. Even then, something inside Helga had snapped, and he didn't know if it could ever be fixed.

He remembered picking Helga up from the airport the day she came back with her class from San Lorenzo. She was trying to play herself off as the angry and mean girl everyone thought she was, but even then, even before he had grown closer to his daughter, he knew there was something wrong. Then before long Helga started to receive letters from this kid named Arnold, addressed from San Lorenzo. He didn't think anything of it, until he started to see a change in Helga. She became happier and more pleasant, coming off less abrasive and more kind. She started getting in less fights at school, and even brought her parents to one of her therapy sessions. That's when his relationship changed with his family for the better, with him starting anger management classes, Mariam with her AA classes and Helga continuing on with her private therapy sessions. Bob never thought his family would function as well as it had been, it started to feel normal for once.

Until the day Arnold stopped writing to Helga.

Then one night, when he went to get the mail, he found a letter from Arnold. It was the first letter he had seen from the kid in months, and it made him angry, really, _really _angry. He squeezed the letter in his fist, about to throw it away when he thought how Helga might accidently find it. He folded the letter up and put it in his pocket before walking back inside. "We get anything good?" Helga asked, lying on the couch as she lazily flipped through TV channels. "Nope." Was all he said, as he put the bills on the counter and then went up to his room to hide the letter.

He hid the letter in the one drawer he knew Helga would never look in, knowing that he had to do something to protect his daughter. _No way Arnold, _he thought as he crammed the letter to the bottom of the drawer, _you were a nice kid, but I can't let you crawl under her skin again. She's starting to get over you, and I won't let you put her through that again. _He then locked the door to the drawer and he hadn't looked at the letter since.

Now he was sitting on the edge of the bed holding the letter a year and a half later, and the kid had _still _found a way to hurt Helga. _I tried to protect her, and this kid still got to her. Some dad I am . . ._He turned the letter over, looking at the back of the envelope. _Would it have been better if I had just given her the letter? _Without even thinking twice about it, he opened up the letter and took out the single paper that laid within, wanting to know what this kid had to say for himself:

"_Helga,_

_I just wanted to apologize if my last letter was too forward, if I pushed you away or if I scared you. I just needed you to know how serious I am about you. I knew I should have waited to tell you all of this in person, I just didn't know when I would be coming back from San Lorenzo. I wanted you to know so you would wait for me . . ._

_And that you wouldn't have to wait much longer. My parent's are sending me home to graduate with you, and all of our friends. They see how important it is to me that I see you before you go to college, and seeing how we are almost done we haven't got much time left. I will be home senior year, or a little half way into it. I am so excited to see you Helga, this is seriously a dream come true._

_I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, and maybe we can talk this out when I see you?_

_I hope all is still well with you Helga. I miss you more than you know._

_Always,_

_Arnold._

Bob heard himself chuckle out loud. "So the kid thought he could make up for all of this in a _letter_?" He laughed again as he stuffed the letter back in its envelope and stuffed it back in the drawer. He locked it back up with his keys again, and then got up to leave the room. Even though the kid did write back, it wasn't enough to make up for the damage he had already done, and Bob wasn't about to just sit back and let him hurt Helga again. She may not have improved since this whole fiasco, but he wasn't about to send her through hell and back again.

He walked by Helga's door, and then took a couple steps back. He leaned his ear against the door, listening for any voices or movement. When he heard nothing he slowly and quietly opened the door, looking in to find a sleeping Helga. Bob smiled to himself, it was the most peaceful she had looked in months.

_Helga will get through this, someday. And she's gonna do it without having to deal with this Arnold kid lingering in the background._


	7. The Memory

YOU GUYS,

I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up! ;_;

I have been so busy with my job this weekend, and most of this week, but I was able to write this chapter throughout those days (:

Thank you so much for your patience, and I don't think it will take as long to get another chapter up!

I hope you guys enjoy, and as always, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

* * *

Arnold sat at his desk, still gasping from his run home from the park. He pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen from one of the drawers, and began to write to his parents immediately:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ Bet you didn't think I would write so soon, but I have a VERY important question to ask you. Has there been any returned letters sent to you guys that I wrote to Helga? I know this is a weird question, and I don't have a lot of time to explain, but if there was anything that was returned could you please forward them to me ASAP? It's really important._

Arnold began to fold up the letter before he realized that he hadn't even asked how his parents were since he had left, or how the village was doing for that matter. He unfolded the letter quickly, feeling a pang of guilt.

_By the way, how are things going with the village? Hope you guys are doing okay without my extra help. I miss you guys already, Grandma and Grandpa say hello._

_Hope to hear from you guys soon!_

_Arnold_

He folded up the letter quickly, writing his parents address on the envelope and then quickly put a stamp on the front. He ran back down the steps and through the front door of the boarding house, almost knocking down Mr. Potts and he did so. "Geez, Arnold! You've been in an outta here more times than I can count today!" Arnold stopped half way down the front steps, turning to look at Mr. Potts. "Sorry, I've had a really crazy day . . ." Arnold rubbed his arm. "I just need to go mail this important letter to my parents!" And before Mr. Potts could respond, Arnold was already running again towards the nearest mailbox.

After Arnold found one he stopped in front of it, pulling open the door to the dark chute that would swallow his letter and be sent to his parents. Arnold stared at the letter a moment, looking at the front with his parents address. "I hope you guys have some good news for me . . ." he said, as he put the letter into the chute and then closed its door. Arnold then put his hands in his pockets, and started to make the cold walk back to the boarding house.

Now that the excitement of his sudden epiphany was wearing off, reality slowly began to creep back into his mind. He sighed, he had just spoken to Helga and things did _not_ go as well as he had hoped. He remembered the sad look on her face, her cheeks still wet from the fresh tears. No matter what Arnold said, Helga wanted nothing to do with him. Arnold could feel the stabbing pain in his chest again as the memories from the park began to flood his mind again.

_That's what you should be apologizing for, Arnold . . .not for what you said, but for what you didn't say._

Arnold quickened his pace, wanting nothing than to be in his room and away from everyone else. He tried to think of a soothing jazz CD he would play when he got home, or an old movie to watch, anything to distract him of his conversation with Helga. But it was no use; the memories were too fresh.

_What about when I needed YOU, Arnold?_

The boarding house was coming into view again, and Arnold sighed from relief. He wanted anything, _anything _to get his mind of Helga.

_If you really wanna make it up to me Arnold, you'll stay away from me._

Arnold walked up the steps to the boarding house, opening the door as all the animals barged outside. He half ran up the stairs, not even wanting dinner. He could hear his grandparents and the boarders talking and eating, the sound of forks hitting their plates. He pulled down the string that lead to the attic where his safe haven was. He climbed the steps and walked into his room, locking the door behind him.

_I can't do this anymore Arnold, I'm sorry . . ._

Arnold could feel the tears burning his eyes as he walked over to his stereo, putting in the first jazz album he could find. He found his remote and pushed the familiar red button, his bedroom lights dimming as the comforting yet mood appropriate music began to drift through the room. He lied down on his red couch, throwing a pillow over his face. In the darkness of his closed eyes he saw Helga's face. He sighed as he threw the pillow across the room. He sat up, unable to get comfortable in his own room, the one place he was always able to relax. _I don't wanna think about this . . _He thought to himself, the pain in his chest getting worse. _Is my heart literally breaking?_

He got up quickly, suddenly becoming frustrated and angry. He walked over to his bed and then back to his desk, then over to his bed and back again. "She wouldn't give me two seconds to talk to her!" Arnold suddenly yelled, to no one in particular. Pacing was something Arnold only did when he was in deep thought, but at this point he would do anything for a distraction. "We spend over four years writing to each other, and this is how she wants to end it?!" Arnold kicked his trashcan as he walked by it, nothing falling out of it due to its lack of use over the past 6 years. "How am I supposed to be the optimist about this?"

Arnold tried to think of something he could have done different, something that would have made Helga want to speak to him, but no matter what he came up with he knew Helga would have continued to pull away and leave the conversation. Helga always had ways of controlling situations; she wanted to make sure everyone thought she was as mean and nasty as she thought she was. _But when she opened up to me in her letters, she told me why she acted that way, why she always acted so tough . . ._Arnold thought as he continued to pace his room. Helga had spent most of her life building walls to keep everyone out, as well as her tough and abrasive dissemble to keep anyone from trying to get too close to her walls. Arnold always knew it was a façade, and knew that deep down there was a sweet and caring person that was trying to escape those walls.

Suddenly, Arnold remembered what his grandpa had said to him earlier that night.

_She just may be dealing with all of this in her own way._

It made sense. Helga was reacting the only way she knew how when she was hurt, to become callous, cold and push everyone away. _She's hiding something. She's trying to hurt me to push me away, but I know she still cares. I'm not giving up Helga, and you don't know me like you think you do if you thought I was. _Lost in his own thoughts, Arnold realized that he really needed the letter he knew was lost. He knew that without it, he might never regain Helga's trust, let alone her love.

As he paced back over to his bed, he saw the steps in his wall leading up to the roof. "I need some air . . ." He quickly climbed them and ascended to the glass window, pushing it open and pulling himself on to the roof. He walked over to edge, leaning his hands against the bannister. He took a deep breath. Helga knew what kind of guy he was . . .did this really sound like something he would do? Just stop writing to her, after 4 years of constant communication? He looked up at the sky and noticed dark clouds looming in the distance, and suddenly his anger started to dissipate. For some reason, these clouds reminded him of San Lorenzo . . .suddenly Arnold found himself fading back into a distant but pleasant memory. He noticed the pain in his chest began to alleviate as the memory became more coherent in his mind.

* * *

"Fantastic, football head. Now we are separated from the rest of the group and we have no idea where we are _going!" _Helga shouted at Arnold as they continued to climb a huge tree. "Helga, that's not true! I still have my parents' journal; we'll figure it out. I just think it's more important to find the others first." Arnold made it to the highest point of the tree and pulled himself up on to its thick branch. He turned back around and held out a hand to Helga to help pull her up. She stared at his hand for a few moments, and then grabbed his hand tightly as Arnold pulled her up to the branch. When she put her feet onto the thick branch Arnold was sitting on she slipped a little, losing her balance. A small scream escaped her mouth, but before she could fall too far Arnold had pulled her over to him and she fell against him, her body pressing against his. A blush crept up against both of their cheeks, and Helga pulled away instantly. "Hey, watch it hair boy! Just because you just saved me doesn't mean I wanna get all mushy about it!" She inched herself over on the branch, moving herself away from Arnold.

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from Helga. "S-sorry Helga. Anyway, I think we found a pretty good tree to scout from. Maybe we will be able to see them from up here." Arnold pulled out some binoculars from his backpack and started surveying the area. Helga scoffed, and then felt something wet land in her hair, and then on her face; it started raining. "Oh, this is just _fantastic!" _She tried to shield herself with her backpack as she looked over at Arnold, who gave up the search from his binoculars getting to wet. Arnold looked over at Helga who was now completely drenched from the rain. _Maybe I can try to help her be less irritated. She seemed fine before we all got separated, but maybe if she's not completely drenched I can calm her down again. _He reached over and pulled a huge leaf off of the tree, it was longer than Arnold's whole body. He shook off as much of the water from it as he could, and then held it over Helga's head.

Helga, who looked lost in her thoughts, broke out of her trance as soon as she felt no rain hitting her. "Hey, what-" but she broke off as soon as she saw the leaf Arnold was holding over her. Arnold looked at her, smiling softly before he began. "Look Helga, I know this situation looks pretty hopeless. I wasn't planning on getting separated from the rest of the group . . .but we have to keep going forward. As soon as we find my parents, I'm sure they will have a way to find everyone. And-" Helga interrupted him, "Yeah, yeah Arnold. Sorry I've been . . .ya know, rude or whatever." Arnold smiled, knowing that was the best apology he was going to get. He looked over at Helga and thought he saw a blush appearing on her cheeks. Before he could make anything out of it, Helga broke him out of his thoughts. "You know, you can come sit under here too hair boy, you're not my slave." Arnold blinked and then moved himself under the leaf as well, surprised by how well it was keeping the rain off them.

Arnold could feel Helga staring at him, and when he glanced over at her she kept looking at him. "You okay, Helga?" His voice seemed to break her of her trance. She looked away quickly, and Arnold noticed how nervous she seemed to be getting. "Yeah, I'm f-fine! Just, I just . . .I hope we find your parents. You're always doing nice things for the rest of us Arnoldo, myself included . . ." she glanced up at the leaf for just a moment, as if remembering something. "S-so, I hope we can . . .um, we can repay you for all that stuff by helping you find your parents. Because if any kid deserves that, it's you." Arnold stared at her, completely blown away. Helga had never said anything like this to him before and he wasn't exactly sure how to respond. He just said the first thing that came to mind, "T-thanks Helga. That means . . .a lot." They both smiled at each other, and then looked away. Each lost in their own thoughts, as the rain continued to fall.

* * *

A car horn broke Arnold out of his memory. He shook his head and looked back up at the sky, a slight drizzle starting to fall from the dark clouds. He turned to make his way back inside, not realizing how cold it was getting now that the rain was falling. As he climbed back down into his room, he felt himself smiling. _Helga has surprised me before, who's to say she wouldn't do it again? _


	8. What's Your Problem?

You guys have been so awesome.

You keep writing me awesome reviews, even though its taken me forever and a day to update!

I have been out of town, and I had some major writers block . . .luckily, I have an awesome best friend who is just as nerdy as me, and she helped me brain storm A LOT of this chapter. (: So shout out to TrickyChicky!

If it means anything, this chapter is twice as long as any of the other chapters I have written so far, to make up how long it has taken me to get this chapter out to you guys!

I hope you guys enjoy...I really wanna know what you think!

* * *

Arnold had a terrible nights rest that night. He tossed and turned, not able to get Helga and their conversation at the park out of his mind. When he was able to fall asleep he would have dreams about how he wished their conversation would have went, or nightmares about Helga never speaking to him again. When his alarm finally went off the next morning, both his eyes and heart felt extremely heavy.

"HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!"

Arnold sighed, pulling the cord out of his alarm clock. He thought that a good nights sleep was going to make him feel better, but if anything, he felt worse. He rubbed his eyes, and then dragged himself out of bed. He put on his clothes for the day, which was his usual button up flannel and some jeans. As he started to become more awake, he could feel the pain in his chest coming back. _I gotta keep myself distracted, _he thought to himself as he opened the door to his room and went downstairs for some breakfast. _Maybe if I'm not able to think about it so much, it won't hurt so badly._

As he made his way downstairs, he could hear the frying of pancakes. He walked into the kitchen and saw his grandpa sitting at the dining room table and reading the newspaper. Arnold sat down as his grandma brought him over some pancakes. "Eat up, Tex! You're gonna need your strength down at the cattle ranch today." The plate was stacked high with pancakes, always more than Arnold could eat. "Thanks grandma," Arnold said, as his grandma tipped her cowboy hat at him. She walked back over to the stove, using her walker for balance as she began to make even more pancakes.

"How'd you sleep last night, shortman?" His grandpa asked, his face never emerging from behind the newspaper. Arnold started cutting into his food, not wanting to really talk about it. "Alright I guess." His grandpa finally lowered the paper a little bit, just enough for his eyes to peep out over the top. "I heard you come home a little late, did you ever talk to your little friend Helga?" Arnold sighed, putting his fork down. "Yeah, I ended up seeing her at the park. I tried to talk to her, and she told me she didn't want anything to do with me." His grandpa finally put the paper down, giving Arnold his full attention. "I tried to tell her I was sorry for what I said in the letter, but then she just started yelling at me. She told me I should apologize for what I _didn't _say . . .I don't know grandpa, but I have this crazy theory that she never got one of the letters I sent to her." Arnold pushed his plate away, this conversation making him lose his appetite.

His grandpa rubbed his chin, thinking. "Hmm . . .well, you should write your parents and ask them if they have found anything." "Well, that's what I did last night. I asked them to send me anything that might have been returned . . ." Arnold took a deep breath; he suddenly realized he didn't want to talk about this anymore. "Well, I gotta get going. I don't wanna be late for school . . .I'll see you guys later." He pushed himself up from the table, waving to his grandparents. "Oh, well okay, have a good day Arnold!" He grandpa yelled, both him and his grandma waving.

As Arnold opened the door, he saw Gerald waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. "Right on time man! I figured you would wanna walk to school with me today." Arnold gave him their handshake when he made it to the bottom of the stairs. "Sure, I'd actually really like that." Arnold smiled as Gerald gave him a thumbs up. "So, did you take care of everything you needed to yesterday?" Gerald asked, as they made their way to the end of the street. Arnold pushed the crosswalk button, waiting for it to change. "Stuff I needed to do?" Arnold asked. "Yeah, you said yesterday you couldn't hang out because you had some stuff you needed to do." Gerald shrugged, giving Arnold a confused look. The light changed, and they began to cross the street. "Oh, yeah. Yeah I guess you could say that I got it done." Arnold blinked, realizing yesterday seemed like a really long time ago to him. They turned another corner, the High School starting to come into sight. "Well good, because I want you to come hang out with me and Phoebe later tonight! We were thinking about hitting up the arcade later, and I know how long it's been since you've been there." Arnold smiled, thankful for the distraction. "Yeah, that actually sounds really fun!" Gerald gave him another thumbs up. "Cool man, and you can invite anybody you want!"

As Arnold went through his first three periods, he noticed that he hadn't had any classes with Helga so far. Without her nearby, he was able to loosen up. He was stoked to find out that he was actually ahead in most of his classes, his homeschooling program taught him most of the stuff they were covering in his classes last year. He was also catching up with a lot of his old friends like Sid and Harold; even Stinky was in his Chemistry class. Arnold felt like his spirits were finally lifting, and the horrible pressure that had been on his chest yesterday and most of last night was beginning to disappear. It wasn't until he was heading to his locker before his fifth period class, waving to Gerald as he turned a corner that he ran into _her._

"Ow! Watch where you're-Arnold!" She gasped, jumping backwards a little as she dropped the rest of the books in her hand. Arnold rubbed his forehead as he opened his eyes. "I'm sorry . . .Helga?!" He also jumped a little, the sudden pain in his forehead completely gone. He bent down to pick up her books, wanting to do anything than stand there awkwardly. "I-I'm sorry Helga, I didn't see you." He piled her books on top of one another, lifting them up to hand them back to her. She looked at him; unable to hide the blush she knew was appearing on her cheeks. "Yeah well . . .well watch where you're going, _football head!" _She spat, grabbing her books out of his hand. "And I thought I told you to stay away from me!" She glared at him before trying to step around him. Arnold put his hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her back in front of him. "Helga, please. Just give me some time to explain? Let me take you to dinner or something . . .or come to the arcade with Gerald, Phoebe and I tonight." Arnold stared at her, smiling softly. For a moment, Helga didn't say anything. She just stared at him, unable to move her mouth. Arnold caught the sadness in her eyes before it quickly turned into anger. "Listen Bucko, you've always been kind of a slow kid, so I will say it again. Leave. Me. ALONE." She tried to brush past him again, but Arnold wasn't having it. He grabbed her by her arms this time, setting her back in front of him. "Look Helga. I know you're angry, and I know you are hurt. But you are just as slow as me if you think I'm not just as hurt." She refused to make eye contact with him, her angry eyes continuing to stare at the floor.

Arnold was beginning to get angry himself. He put his hand on her cheek, gently pushing her face to look up at him. "Helga, _I'm sorry_. Please give me a chance to explain to you what happened. It's not what you think. I never forgot about you Helga, not once." Helga stared up into his eyes a moment, her eyes starting to get softer. She took a deep breath before pulling away from him. "Arnold, I just . . .I can't-" She closed her eyes. "Please just leave me alone, Arnold. _Please._" She finally pulled away from him, making her way over to her locker.

Arnold couldn't believe it. She _really _wanted this to be over. _Fine,_ Arnold thought as he walked over to her locker, unable to take the pain in his chest any longer. Helga opened her locker, putting her books inside as Arnold came up beside her. "Look Helga, you want me to leave you alone, but isn't that why you're mad at me in the first place? Because you thought I was leaving you alone here in the city while I was in San Lorenzo?!" Helga remained speechless as Arnold continued. "I'll do whatever you want from now on Helga. I'm just sorry that I thought our letters meant more to you than this, that I thought what we _had_ meant more to you than this. Consider me gone." Arnold turned around, leaving Helga to sit in her thoughts.

The bell rang and Arnold quickly grabbed his books out of his locker, his hands shaking. He slammed the door and walked over to his class, not looking behind him.

It was one of the hardest classes Arnold had ever sat through. He sat at the back of the class, wanting to calm down before he saw anyone. He couldn't believe Helga, was she really so stubborn that she was willing to throw everything they had away? And for what? To prove that Arnold had hurt her? He shook his head. _I'm not gonna let her ruin any more of my time at home . . . the ball is in her court as far as I'm concerned. _

Later that day after class, Arnold went to the Arcade with Phoebe and Gerald. At first he almost canceled, wanting to be alone in his room again before he realized how much he wanted the distraction and company of his friends. Arnold was laughing as he watched Gerald and Phoebe play some shooting game. It was hilarious watching Gerald try not to get angry as Phoebe beat him at almost every game they played. "Beginners luck . . . " He kept saying, as Phoebe yet again beat him with her high score. Arnold rolled his eyes as he gave Phoebe a high five while Gerald still had his backed turned.

"Wow, you guys couldn't even _wait _for me to get here? You're probably bored of all the games by now!"

Arnold turned around quickly, not wanting to believe she was here. "Sorry Helga! I wanted to prove to Gerald that I can beat him at any of his favorite games in here." Gerald shook his head, the irritation of losing his last game with Phoebe still lingering. "Like I said! Beginners luck!"

Arnold continued to stare at Helga, incredulous. _Didn't she say she wanted me to leave her alone? And now she's here to hang out with us, even though she knew I would be here? _Helga looked over and saw Arnold staring at her. "Why don't you take a picture, Arnoldo? It'll last longer." Arnold looked away, putting his hands in his pockets so the others wouldn't see him clenching his fists. Gerald looked from Arnold to Helga, "Well, do you guys wanna do something else? I kinda figured this would just be a meeting place. Wanna go see what's playing at the movies?" Phoebe smiled, moving over to hold Gerald's hand. "That actually sounds extremely wonderful." They began to walk out of the Arcade, and Arnold was _not _going to wait up for Helga so she could keep torturing him, so he quickly followed Gerald and Phoebe out. _Why is she doing this?_ Arnold thought to himself as he caught up with Gerald and Phoebe.

After they made it to the movie theater, they looked at the different movie posters to see what their options were. "I heard that one is supposed to be funny." Phoebe said, pointing to a poster the middle. "Nah, my parents said it was kinda dumb. How about Evil Twin III?" Gerald responded, pointing to the poster on the left. "Yeah! I've been dying to see that movie ever since I got back." Arnold said, remembering how much he enjoyed the Evil Twin movies before he left for San Lorenzo. "I actually don't do so well during scary movies, if Gerald remembers when we saw the _last _Evil Twin." Phoebe replied, staring at the ground sheepishly. "Oh come _on, _Phoebe! It's not that scary! And you used to watch scary movies at my house all the time before you started dating Geraldo!" Helga shouted as she crossed her arms. Arnold was getting sick of her attitude, fast. "Well why don't we see something we _all _wanna see, Helga?" Arnold retorted, acknowledging her appearance since the Arcade for the first time. "Well _Arnold, _Gerald said he doesn't wanna see the comedy, Phoebe doesn't wanna see the scary movie and I'm sure as heck not watching the chick flick!" Helga yelled, pointing to the last movie poster on the right. "So it seems to me, football head, that Phoebe is the only one who doesn't wanna watch the scary movie. The majority rules, sorry Phoeb's."Helga shrugged, making her way over to pay. "Actually, _I _wouldn't mind watching the chick flick. What about you Gerald? Phoebe?" Arnold asked, looking over at the both of them. "I've actually been _dying _to see it." Phoebe replied. Gerald shrugged, "As long as you don't mind, man." Arnold looked back over at Helga, showing her the smirk on his face. "No! No way am I watching a stupid, sappy chick flick," she yelled.

"I can't believe I'm watching a stupid, sappy chick flick." Helga said to herself as she flopped down in the seat next to Phoebe, starting at the blank screen angrily. Gerald sat down to Phoebe's right, and before Arnold could sit next to Gerald, another person sat down next to him. And then another person sat next to that person, taking up the rest of the row. Arnold sighed, realizing he would have to sit next to Helga if he wanted to stay with his friends during the movie. He sat down, leaning his head back against the seat. _Could this night get any worse? _His thoughts were interrupted as Helga pushed the armrest down, using it to rest her head in her hand.

After the movie had started, Arnold shifted, forgetting Helga was using the armrest as he tried to place his arm on it. "Would you watch what you're doing, football head?" Helga hissed, pushing his arm away. Arnold scowled, "Helga, why can't you share it? You have to take up the whole thing?" He shoved her arm off, placing his arm across it. Helga grit her teeth, pushing Arnolds arm off again. "Because I was using it _first _football head. Get lost!" Her voice was louder this time. Arnold couldn't believe she would try to be so stubborn over something so stupid. He sighed, crossing his arms. "That's more like it, football head" Helga chuckled, leaning her head in her hand again. Arnold was getting more and more irritated by the minute, which was so unusual for him. He was usually able to keep his anger under control, but he was getting so irritated by Helga's attitude, especially since she _knew _he was going to be here. "Helga, why are you doing this?" Arnold asked, trying to be quiet. "Doing what, bucko? Trying to not die of boredom watching this stupid chick flick you made us watch?" She replied, putting her head right back in her head as she tried to watch the movie. "That's not what I mean Helga, and you know it, why are you-" Gerald interrupted them, "Can you guys talk later? We're tryin' to watch this." Helga looked back up at Arnold, smirking. "Yeah Arnold, we're trying to _watch _this." Arnold had had enough. He got up, making his way over to the doors.

After he left the theater, he went outside to try and get some air. _I don't get it, _he thought to himself, starting down at the ground. _She wants me to leave her alone, but then she just comes to the Arcade to hang out anyway? What game is she playing? _Arnold pulled himself out of his thoughts as he heard someone walk up behind him. "Dude, what is going _on _with you guys?" Gerald asked, giving Arnold a very confused look. "You guys have been fighting ever since she showed up at the Arcade! I thought you said everything was cool between you guys?" Arnold sighed, looking back down at the ground. "Well, it's definitely not okay, Gerald." It was all he could think of to say at the time without getting into any of the details. He heard the glass door open and close again, hearing Phoebe and Helga talking as they approached them. "Is everything alright?" Phoebe asked, looking from Gerald to Arnold. Arnold didn't turn around, he just kept looking out into the street. Gerald shrugged as he looked from Phoebe to Helga. "You made us see that stupid movie Arnoldo, and then you just walk out in the middle of it?!" Helga yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. "What is _wrong _with you?"

Arnold had had enough. He spun around, pointing a finger at Helga. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you, _Helga?!" Gerald's eyes widened at Arnold's yell, he looked over to Helga as Arnold continued. "You told me to leave you alone, so you show up at the Arcade anyway?! After I invited you? You knew I would be there! Why didn't you just stay away if you were gonna be mean and rude?" Helga looked taken aback as Arnold shouted at her, but he couldn't bring himself to feel bad. "Because Arnold, Phoebe is my friend! I don't have to stay away from her just because you're around her!" Helga retorted, pushing Arnold's finger out of her face. "And for the record, you don't get to decide when and where I show up at places! And if you're gonna be hanging out with Gerald, it's highly probable he will be with Phoebe . . .which means, I will probably be around! So get used to it, Bucko!"

As Arnold and Helga continued to fight, Phoebe and Gerald looked from one to the other. "I don't have to get used to anything Helga! You know Gerald and I are best friends! You know I always hang out with him! You're doing this on purpose!" Helga scoffed, getting close to Arnold again. "And _you _know that I am best friends with Phoebe! I'm not going to stop hanging out with her just because you are back!" Before either of them could start yelling again, Gerald jumped between them, pushing them apart. "You guys! _You guys!" _He yelled, finally getting them both at a safe distance from one another. "You both have some issues you need to work out with each other! Can't you talk about this later? In private?" Arnold didn't say anything and Helga continued to stare him down. "I tried, but she won't listen Gerald!" Helga laughed, "_I _won't listen?! I told him to leave me alone, and he tries to bug me any chance he can!"

Gerald looked back at Phoebe, who shrugged. "You know what? Forget this! Come on Phoebe, lets go back to my house and watch a _good _movie . . ." Helga broke out of Gerald's grasp, starting to make her way back to her house. Phoebe stayed right where she was. "Actually Helga, I wanted to stay and watch the rest of the movie with Gerald." Helga spun back around, "_Excuse me?" _She spat, walking over towards Phoebe. "She _said _she wants to stay with me, Helga." Gerald answered, starting angrily at Helga. "Well this just in _Geraldo, _she's my best friend and she's coming with _me." _Gerald let go of Arnold, walking over to Helga. "Yeah, come on Gerald. Let's just let them hang out and you and me will go do something." Arnold added, starting to walk away from the movie theater.

Arnold looked over his shoulder once he realized Gerald wasn't following him. "Gerald?" He asked. Gerald was holding Phoebe's hand, looking at Helga and then back at Arnold. "You guys really think you can tell _us _what to do? You guys got some issues to work out . . .I don't know what's going on with you two, but figure it out and then come talk to us!" Gerald then turned around as Phoebe nodded, and then lead her back into the theater.

Arnold stood there, unable to process what just happened. He looked over at Helga, who looked just as confused. Finally the glass door shut, and they were left alone out on the sidewalk in front of the movie theater.


	9. Reconcile

Hello again guys!

I hope you guys are still enjoying the story (:

I've still been getting some really nice reviews, so far so good!

This chapter is from Gerald's POV, and I have to admit it was a little hard writing from his. :/

I hope these other character intern chapters are starting to make sense now, and I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am!

I am taking the train home tomorrow, so I will have lots of time to continue the next chapter then (:

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

After the movie was over, Gerald and Phoebe got up to leave the theater. "Man, what is _with _Arnold and Helga?" Phoebe shrugged as she turned to look over at Gerald. "Their behavior seems to indicate that they are having an argument about something, but as to what that argument is about, I'm not sure." Gerald shook his head, opening the door and letting Phoebe leave the theater first. After they walked out to the front of the theater, they checked to see if Arnold or Helga were still outside talking. "Guess they went home. I just hope they work out what ever was bothering 'em." Gerald said as he grabbed Phoebe's hand, leading her towards her house.

After a few minutes of silence Gerald looked over at Phoebe, who seemed to be lost in her thoughts. "You okay?" Gerald asked, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Phoebe nodded, taking her time to respond. "I was just thinking about Helga and how she has been acting while Arnold was away, and comparing that to how she's been acting ever since Arnold arrived." Gerald stared at her a moment, waiting to hear the rest of her answer. "And?" He prodded, hoping Phoebe knew more about what was going on with their best friends than he did. She looked up at Gerald, meeting his eyes for a moment before shifting her gaze towards the sidewalk again. "It's just . . .I'm pretty sure they were a couple before we left San Lorenzo." Gerald nodded, "Yeah that's what I thought too! And ever since Arnold has been back, she's been really mean to the guy."

They turned a corner and started to slow their pace as Phoebe's house started to come into view. Phoebe adjusted her glasses before continuing. "Precisely, and what I've noticed about Helga is that while Arnold was away at first, she seemed extremely sad to have him gone. Then slowly, she seemed to get happier as they wrote letters back and forth to each other. To be honest, I had never seen Helga that happy before. Her happy mood seemed to stay pretty constant for a couple years, and then one day, she sloped all the way back down to her old mean, and cruel self. I have asked her multiple times if everything was alright between her and Arnold, and she always seems to take the defensive. I wish I could get her to confess what was wrong. But you know Helga," Phoebe shrugged nonchalantly before continuing, "what she says is what goes, or else." They finally came to Phoebe's front steps. Gerald leaned against the staircase, letting go of Phoebe's hand. "Man, I didn't know all _that. _Tell you what Pheb's, I'll talk to Arnold and get to the bottom of what's going on. You know him, the boy can't tell a lie to save his life." Phoebe smiled as she moved closer to Gerald. "You would really do that?" Her eyes lit up as Gerald grabbed her hand again. "'Course, I got you! I'll tell him he needs to figure out how to handle what's going on between him and Helga if they wanna keep hangin' around us." Phoebe smiled as she stood on her tip-toes, kissing Gerald gently. "Thanks Gerald, you're amazing." Gerald felt a blush creep up his cheeks, like he always did when Phoebe kissed him. He quickly regained his 'cool' and winked at her. "You know it! Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow Phoebe." He waved as Phoebe made her way to the front door. "Bye Gerald!"

* * *

The next day before school, Gerald made sure he had a game plan for how to approach Arnold about what was going on between him and Helga. He thought he might be able to talk to Arnold before first period, but Gerald couldn't find him anywhere that morning. Gerald sighed, rubbing his head. _I don't have any classes with him in the morning. I guess I'll just try to talk to the guy at lunch, _he thought to himself as he headed to his first period English class.

When the lunch bell rang, Gerald hurried as fast as he could to the cafeteria. When he arrived, he didn't see Arnold at any of the tables. _Where is this kid? _Gerald rubbed his head, turning around to head back to his locker. About half way there, he ran into Phoebe. "Hey Pheb's, have you seen Arnold today at all?" Gerald asked, sneaking a quick peck on her cheek. "No, I haven't seen him myself, but Stinky and Harold informed me that he seems to be avoiding everyone today. They also told me that he is most likely hanging out in front of the building; I guess the same goes for Helga. She hasn't tried to approach me once today . . ." Phoebe shrugged. "Well, they probably think that we are still mad at them. I'm gonna go see what's up with Arnold." Gerald said, smiling at Phoebe before he made his way to the front of the school.

Before Gerald even made it to the front doors, he could see Arnold sitting out on the steps through the window. He opened the door and approached Arnold slowly, sitting next to him on the step. "Hey, man." It was all Gerald could think of to say. He couldn't remember the last time he and Arnold had gotten in a fight, and he really didn't like it. Arnold startled, looking over to his right where Gerald was sitting. "Oh, um, hey Gerald." Arnold replied, sounding so detached from the world. Suddenly, Gerald felt awkward, like maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _It's too late, Gerald. You're already out here talking to him now. _He took a deep breath, rubbing the back of his head. "Look man . . .about last night-" "No, you and Phoebe are right." Arnold interrupted, turning his head to finally look at Gerald. "Helga and I shouldn't have fought in front of you guys, let alone try to bring you guys into it. I'm sorry . . ." Gerald smiled as he patted Arnold on the back. "Hey, it's cool man. So there is something up then . . .between you and Helga." Arnold locked eyes with Gerald for a moment before he sighed. "Yeah. There is." Arnold looked back down at the ground before continuing. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that either, Gerald. I guess I just thought I could figure it out before it got to crazy, and I was definitely wrong to think I could. This blew up bigger than it should have . . .I should have just told you what was going on." Arnold placed his head in his hand, resting against his knee. "Like I said . . .it's cool. I mean, you can still tell me. I'm all ears, man." Gerald cupped his hands around his ears, acting like he was trying to hear Arnold better. Arnold didn't smile, but instead sighed deeply. Gerald put his hands down, starting to become concerned. "This must be pretty serious, Arnold." Arnold still didn't say anything; instead he looked out to the street at the cars passing by.

Gerald didn't know what to do, or what to say. He had never seen Arnold like this before, and it was almost scaring him. Before he could speak, Arnold beat him to it. "It is, Gerald. I haven't really told anybody about it, except my grandparents. It's a really long story . . .but what basically happened, is Helga thinks that I forgot about her while I was in San Lorenzo." Gerald was confused, "But didn't you guys write back an forth the whole time you were gone? You told me in your letters how close you guys were getting." Arnold sighed again, getting up from sitting on the step. He started to pace back and forth in front of Gerald. "Well, we were. It was awesome, Gerald. I mean, I was getting to know the Helga Pataki that she has hidden from the rest of the world," Gerald saw a small smile appear on his face. "We were writing back and forth for over four years. I know it sounds crazy . . .but I think I was falling in love with her, Gerald." Gerald smiled back at him, letting him continue. "Anyway, I wrote her that in a letter. I know it was something I should have said in person . . .but I just had to let her know, Gerald. Then she never wrote me back, not once. I thought it was because she was freaked out about my letter, but now I have a theory that she never got that letter." Arnold's smile disappeared as he began to pace back and forth in front of Gerald more quickly. "Never got that letter? What do you mean? How do you-" "Because when I tried to confront her about it, she made it seem like I never wrote _her. _Our letters got lost or something Gerald, and now she thinks that I just forgot about her." Arnold stopped pacing to stand in front of Gerald. Gerald looked up at Arnold and shrugged. "It all sounds like a misunderstanding to me, man. Why don't you just talk to her about it?" Arnold sighed, sitting back down next to Gerald. "Don't you think I tried that? She won't listen Gerald! Every time I get on the subject, she just tries to run away from me. She tells me how much she wants me to leave her alone!" Gerald shook his head, "Mmm, mmm, mmm . . .well, do you think there's any chance of finding that letter?" Arnold shrugged this time, throwing his head back in his hands. "I mailed my parents a letter asking me to send me anything they find . . .but we'll see. I don't think she'll ever believe me if I don't get that letter, Gerald. I might lose her . . .if she's not already lost."

Gerald actually felt hurt at Arnold's words. _Man, he is really shaken up about this. I gotta tell Phoebe what's goin' on . . .maybe she'll have an idea of what to do. _Gerald put his hand on Arnold's shoulder, "Hey man, she'll come around. If you need help with anything, just lemme know." Arnold smiled as he held his hand out to Gerald, giving him their handshake. "All I gotta say, is you and Helga have to figure out away to get along, at least when you're with Phoebe and I." Gerald stood up from the steps, looking down at Arnold. "I know you and Helga aren't getting along, and you're my best friend, just like Phoebe is Helga's, but if you two can't get along . . ." Arnold stood up as well, rubbing his head. "I know. It's not fair for Helga and I to make you guys choose. I'll try to talk to Helga about it . . ." Gerald smiled. "Good, and I'll get Phoebe to talk to Helga. Maybe if you just talk to her about getting along when you guys hang out with us, she won't try to avoid you." Arnold smiled softly, turning back to walk into the building with Gerald. "You're an awesome friend, Gerald." "So I've been told . . ."

* * *

Gerald waited at the bottom of the steps for Phoebe after the final bell, he couldn't wait to tell Phoebe everything Arnold had told him. Gerald saw her exit the front doors, carrying way too many books, as usual. He ran up the steps, taking them out of her hands before she could say anything. "Don't worry, I got these miss." Gerald said, bowing a little as Phoebe laughed. On their way home, Gerald told Phoebe everything. From the lost letter all the way to how sad Arnold was acting. "I've never seen the kid so upset . . ."Gerald said, finishing his story. Phoebe stayed quiet the whole time, as if she was taking mental notes. "This all fits in perfectly with both of their behaviors . . . " Phoebe rubbed her head, lost in thought. "That's what I'm sayin'. Will you talk to Helga about it though? We gotta get them to talk about this . . ." Phoebe nodded, "Yes, I agree. I will see what I can do. Helga must be very upset about this to not even _want _to talk to Arnold since he has been back."

After Gerald walked Phoebe home, he headed back towards his house. _Man I hope this all works out, I've never seen that kid so upset. _


	10. The Talk

Hello again!

I'm glad you guys enjoyed Gerald's chapter! And I got some good feedback on it, so thank you so much!

I'm also glad, that you guys have been sticking around, because this next chapter is going to be HUGE in terms of content. (:

A lot of things are starting to happen that you have been waiting for, and the ball is starting to get rolling between Arnold & Helga. 3

As always, I hope you enjoy, and lemme know what you think!

* * *

Arnold was putting the rest of his books in his locker, Gerald waiting for him. "So, you have any plans tonight?" Gerald asked as Arnold shut his locker. "Not really," Arnold said, shaking his head. "Wanna hang out?" Gerald smiled while giving Arnold a thumbs up. "You read my mind, man." Gerald replied as Arnold smiled, following Gerald through the hall the lead to the front doors of the high school.

Arnold couldn't believe how much better he felt now that he had talked to Gerald. It was bad enough that he was fighting with Helga ever since he got back from San Lorenzo, but fighting with his best friend as well was more than he could bare. They made it to the end of the block, just a few streets over from Gerald's house when they heard someone running up behind them. "Gerald! Arnold!" Phoebe panted, resting herself against Gerald as she tried to catch her breath. "What's up, Pheb's? Are you okay?" Gerald asked, a strong look of concern taking over his face. Phoebe nodded, still trying to catch her breath before continuing. "It's just . . .I talked to Helga today, and she said . . .that she wants to talk to Arnold . . .but she wants to get it over with today." Arnold started at her, wide eyed. _Now Helga wants to talk? _He thought to himself, almost hesitant to believe what Phoebe was saying.

Phoebe continued to catch her breath, as Gerald looked over at Arnold. Arnold shrugged, not knowing how to reply. Of course he wanted to talk to Helga, but he knew that wasn't what it was going to be. It was going to be a full on war; Helga using her words as weapons as she hid behind the walls she built to protect herself. _Or, _Arnold thought to himself, _she'll avoid me and try to get as far away from me as possible. _Arnold sighed, tossing both of these realities back and forth in his mind. Phoebe was the first to speak again. "She said she would meet you at the park, at the bridge crossing the river . . .after school. I tried to find you as soon as she told me, but you guys had already left. I hope she is still there . . ." Arnold rubbed the back of his head, not really making eye contact with either Gerald or Phoebe.

He knew the right thing to do.

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to her. You don't mind, do you Gerald?" Gerald shook his head, a half smile creeping up on his face. "Nah man, you do what you gotta do." Arnold tried his best to smile back. Gerald held his thumb out, giving Arnold their handshake. Arnold turned around to leave as he waved, making his way to the park downtown.

Arnold put his hands in his pockets, looking up at the blue sky. He didn't know how to prepare himself. Was Helga going to be mean and defensive, or hurt and distant? He sighed, looking back down at the sidewalk. He couldn't believe how quickly things could change. While he was back in San Lorenzo he would have given anything to see Helga, to talk to her, to hold her . . .all it took was one day, an awkward yet hurtful conversation, and one huge blow-out to take all the joy out of seeing Helga.

Speaking of blow-outs, Arnold sighed as he remembered the night he and Helga continued to fight even after Gerald and Phoebe went back into the theater.

* * *

_"Now look what you did, football head! You ticked off our friends to the point where they don't even wanna be with us anymore!" Helga walked over to Arnold, pointing her finger in his face._

_"Helga, you're the one who is acting ridiculous! You haven't let me explain anything since I've been back! All you've done is try to run from me or scream at me, when if you would just let me explain-" Arnold tried to brush her finger away from him, but this just made Helga even angrier._

_"Explain what Arnold? What are you going to tell me that I don't already know? That you straight up left me to go be with your parents, even after you knew how I felt about you, to just write me letters and then one day just forget about me?!" Arnold could see the tears forming out of the corner of her eyes. Were they about to make a break through?_

_"That's not what happened Helga! This is what I'm talking about! You won't even listen to what I have to say!" Arnold placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her._

_"Then spit it out, football head! Go! What excuse could you have that would suddenly make me want to forgive you?" Helga let Arnold leave his hands on her shoulders, but she looked down at the ground, avoiding his gaze._

_"I wrote you a letter Helga, I did. I don't have the physical letter to show you, but I did. I wrote you . . .to tell you, that . . . um-" Arnold found himself losing his words, all of his emotions getting caught in his throat again._

_"That what? You hate me? You just couldn't stand to see me happy, so you were over it?" Arnold could her Helga's voice breaking, just like his heart._

_How many times were they going to do this?_

_"To tell you I love you, Helga! That I couldn't wait to be with you when I got home to graduate! That you're the only one I wanted to wait for! Did you even give me the benefit of the doubt once while I was away? Have I ever been bad to you Helga…?"_

_"…Am I really supposed to believe that crap, Arnold? Of course that's what you would say, to make me believe you. Why can't you just admit you don't want me anymore? Can't you just make this easier for me?"_

_Arnold opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Arnold, just stop. Please. Just go . . ." Helga gently pushed his hands off her shoulders._

_"Helga, why?" It was his last desperate attempt to get her to understand._

_She just shook her head, wiping her eyes as she walked as fast as she could down the sidewalk, away from Arnold._

* * *

Arnold started to get lost in his thoughts, all of them starting to tangle together and weave a giant web inside of his mind. All he wanted to do was to tell Helga what he thought _really _happened. To look her in the face, and tell her how much he had missed her while he was away. How much he thought about her, and how torn he was between staying with his parents and coming home to be with her. He needed her to know how hurt he was when he thought that _she _was forgetting about _him. _And he needed Helga to know that he really did write her that letter, no matter how much she wanted to not believe him. And when he had the perfect opportunity to tell her how he felt, his emotions always caught in his throat. But even after his giant confession, after he had the chance to seize his opportunity to make her see, Helga still refused to believe what he had to say. Arnold knew that Helga was a very different person from him, and gaining her trust was not an easy thing to do. He knew Helga had trapped herself behind this tough and angry façade so she could keep herself from getting hurt again. _Maybe if I just get her to start trusting me again slowly, I can get behind those walls again-_

His thoughts were cut short as he turned a corner, running into someone so hard that they both bounced backwards from their collision. "Ouch! Oh I am ever so sorry! " Arnold rubbed his eyes, not believing who he just ran into. "Lila?!" After Lila started to recover from their collision, she smiled widely, as if she was also unable to believe the circumstance. "Oh my! Well hello Arnold, I didn't know you were back!" She flung herself to him, hugging him tightly. Arnold returned the hug but pulled away quickly. "Yeah, I just got back. Where have you been? It's really been too long." Lila smiled as Arnold looked at her. He always thought Lila was pretty, and puberty was definitely kind to her. Her long red hair was twisted into a side braid. Her skin was still pale, but her freckles accented her face, drawing his attention to her piercing green eyes.

Even still, in her increased beauty, Arnold realized he still only had feelings for Helga . . .

"Arnold? Hello? I'm ever so certain you should go to the hospital Arnold, I think I hit your head a little too hard." Arnold shook his head. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Lila talking to him. "S-Sorry Lila, that was rude. It's just been a long time, you know? I haven't seen you in so long." Lila gave him a half lidded smile, almost making Arnold uncomfortable. "Oh, you are ever so right Arnold. It has been too long . . .like I was saying, I ended up going to a different High School in the city. My dad got a new job, so I was zoned out of Hillwood High. I still see Rhonda on the weekends, though. And I would like it ever so much if you would catch up with me sometime . . ." Arnold swallowed. "Uh, sure Lila. I would like to catch up with you sometime. I was on my way to meet someone though . . .maybe I'll see you later?" Lila nodded, sneaking in one more hug. "Sure Arnold, I'm ever so certain I'll see you around." She waved at him, and Arnold could have sworn he saw her blushing as she made her way around the corner and disappearing from view.

Arnold sighed as he processed what just happened. _Really? I got nothing out of her in grade school, but I leave for six years and now she's interested? _ Arnold shook his head. He looked at his watch, his eyes opening wide in surprise. "It's almost been an hour since school's been out! I really hope she's still waiting for me . . ." He decided to run the rest of the way to the park; he was only a couple blocks away.

He ran through the entrance to the park, suddenly a bad feeling panging his chest. The last time he was here, Helga had ripped his heart in half. He fought through it, wanting to be more determined when he spoke to Helga this time. He kept running, the bridge starting to come into his view. As he got closer he slowed down, turning his head to look for Helga. At first he didn't see her and he felt his heart do a complete flip. _Did she leave? _He thought to himself as he stopped in the middle of the bridge. He almost started to assume the worst when he heard her. "Geez football head, could you have taken any longer? I don't have all day you know!" Arnold turned to the direction of her voice. She was sitting on a bench not too far away from the bridge, sitting with her legs crossed and her arms folded. Arnold took a deep breath before approaching her, _Why can't I spend my time thinking about what I'm gonna say before I get here?_

He sat down next to Helga on the farther end of the bench. He decided to just jump right in before his emotions or the awkwardness could take over. "Look Helga, I know you're mad and I know you're hurt. So I'm only gonna talk to you about last night. Is that okay?" Helga looked over at him, scoffing as she turned. "What do you think, hair boy? I wouldn't have bothered to come here if I wanted to talk about anything else." She snapped, her eyes still glaring at him. Arnold looked away as he crossed his arms, not really sure how to say it without just _saying it. _"I know you don't wanna talk to me Helga. I know you think that I'm fooled by your anger, and that you think you can push me away. But we both know you're wrong." Arnold paused, not wanting to push her too far. Helga didn't say anything. She slowly started to look over at him, relaxing her posture and bringing her arms closer to her lap. Arnold smiled softly at her, then he continued. "I'm sorry about last night, Helga. I didn't mean to get angry, or hurt you any more. I was just getting so frustrated with you not wanting to talk to me, or be around me, and then you just show up to hang out with Phoebe. I guess I was just confused." Arnold paused again, waiting to see if Helga would say anything. She didn't. "And telling you right then what I thought happened between our letters wasn't the best time . . .I was just so frustrated that you wouldn't let me talk. I'll wait until you're ready to talk about what happened with our letters. Just like I waited for you to open up to me, like I waited for you to show the kindness that I knew you've always had, and like I waited for you while I was in San Lorenzo . . ." Arnold knew he was hitting too close to home with her; he could see her eyes watering over. Yet she continued to stay quiet. "Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I was sorry. For anything and everything I've ever done to hurt you. And that I hope we can deal with this issue in our own time, but in the process, reconcile in some way so we can both be around our best friends without killing each other."

Helga stood up, sighing heavily. She walked over to stand in front of Arnold. "Fine Arnold. I can be cordial. I want to be friends with Phoebe just as much as you want to be friends with Geraldo. But just remember, I _still _don't believe your crap story about your letter . . ." She paused for a moment, obviously thinking about what Arnold had told her. "I mean . . .you really hurt me, Arnold. I just-" She shook her head. Arnold didn't dare say anything; this was the most she had spoke about their letters since Arnold had been back, finally letting down her walls for a moment.

"I just don't know what to believe Arnold, and I'm done talking about it . . . I'm only doing this for Phoebe. "Helga held out her hand, Arnold taking her hand to shake it. But even after they were done shaking, he didn't let her hand go. He stared into her eyes, his mouth starting to move before he could stop it. "Helga, I . . . thought that, that you-"

Helga broke her eye contact with him, pulling her hand away from him. "Don't think you're getting away with anything, Arnoldo! I'm only putting up with you because Phoebe is my best friend, and I'm not gonna let you take _her _away from me as well. Got that?" She pointed her finger at Arnold, pushing it into Arnold's chest. "And unless we're with Phoebe and Gerald, I want you to _stay away _from me!" Helga pulled her hand away and started to walk in the direction of her house, out of the park.

Arnold let her go, watching her turn the corner and disappear behind the wall. He finally got up and started to walk back toward the boarding house, sighing. "I thought you were the one who forgot about _me _Helga."

Arnold didn't know how else to make Helga believe him without the letter in front of her, but at least he was finally able to tell her the truth, that he did write her and that he didn't forget about her. He would just have to start regaining Helga's trust, even if the letter was never found.


	11. Party?

Hello again guys!

Well, I've gotten a lot of mixed reviews since my last chapter . . .some of you guys sound _really _angry, but I hope that's because I'm doing a good job of them arguing and not because you guys don't like where it's going! ):

Trust me, it's hard for me to write about them arguing too. I don't like it anymore than you guys do. But if you put yourself in Helga's position, given her childhood and what Arnold means to her, wouldn't you be slow to trust again?

Anyway, I'm glad you guys are still reading the story (: Hang in there!

As always, thank you for the reviews! They keep me wanting to write! And they make it so much fun to keep going (:

Enjoy!

* * *

After their fifth period bell Arnold met Gerald outside of his locker, wanting to talk to him about how his conversation with Helga went the night before. "She just won't believe me, Gerald. It's almost crazy!" Gerald shook his head, "Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm. Well, you've done all you can do, Arnold. You told her the truth, _and _you've apologized. The ball is in Helga's court now!" Arnold sighed, opening the door to the cafeteria for him and Gerald. "I guess, but I can't give up Gerald. I know she will come around. She has to! I know the Helga that I know is in there somewhere . . ." Gerald shook his head at Arnold as they got in line for lunch, "Arnold, you're a bold kid, a _bold _kid. Have I ever told you that?" Arnold smiled as he grabbed a tray, "Once or twice."

Phoebe got in line behind them, grabbing her tray and catching up to both Gerald and Arnold. "Hey, Pheb's!" Gerald said as he winked at her. Phoebe waved before turning her attention to Arnold. "So, did it go okay yesterday?" Phoebe asked as they slid their trays along the counter, browsing at their usual lunch choices. "I guess it went okay . . .she agreed to be cordial, what ever that means." Arnold replied, shrugging. "That's what Helga reported as well, although she still seemed to be a little angry. Although, I am beginning to believe that is just part of her personality." They grabbed what they wanted for lunch, and then made their way over to the closest lunch table. Gerald pulled out Phoebe's chair, causing her to blush as she sat down. "God, sometimes you guys make me so _sick._"

Helga pulled up a chair next to Arnold, setting her lunch tray next to his. Phoebe gave Helga a dirty look and Helga instantly tried to make up for her comment. "I'm just kidding Phoebe, you know I think you guys are adorable!" Helga said, laughing awkwardly. Arnold rolled his eyes as he picked up his sandwich. "Hey, Helga." Arnold said as normal as possible, he didn't want to give Helga any reason to be rude. "Oh, hey football head." Helga said . . .nicely? She looked over at Phoebe and started talking about some kid in her English class that really annoyed her. Arnold blinked as he looked over at Gerald. Gerald shrugged, giving Arnold a thumbs up. _So far so good, _Arnold thought to himself.

Later that day after the group had gone to their lockers, they started to walk down the front of the steps, Helga and Phoebe leading the way. "Oh, Arnold! I almost forgot!" Arnold turned around to find Rhonda Lloyd walking up to him, holding a white envelope in her hand. "What's this?" Arnold asked as he started to tear open the envelope. "What else would it be? I'm having a get together this weekend. My parents are going to Aspen for the four day weekend and said I could have party, and I wanted to invite you. It's been _far _too long Arnold, and we need to catch up!" Rhonda pulled some more invitations out of her purse, handing them over to Gerald, Phoebe and Helga. "You guys can come too, if you want. It's going to be one of the _bigger _parties of the year, au revoir!" Rhonda waved before making her way back over to Nadine. They all looked at their invitations and then back at each other. "Well, I didn't have any specific plans this weekend, if you guys wanna go." Arnold said, stuffing his invitation in his back pocket. "Sure, why not." Gerald shrugged as he turned to look at Phoebe, who nodded. "Besides, I heard that Rhonda throws the best parties out of anyone at this school." Helga looked down at her invitation, sighing. "You really wanna go to this thing, Phoebe? I mean really? _Rhonda Lloyd's party?" _ Phoebe looked at Helga and smiled shyly. "Why not, Helga? I've heard great things about her parties the entire time we have been in high school, and I have never had the opportunity to go. It'll be fun if we all go!" Arnold and Gerald nodded in agreeance with her. Helga just started at them, her face still showing distain at the whole idea. "Besides Helga, if it's lame, we'll all go do something else . . ." Arnold added. Arnold was still walking on egg shells with Helga, just because she had been pretty nice to him today didn't mean he still couldn't say something to tick her off. Helga looked over at Arnold, then down back at the invite. "Alright, whatever you say Arnoldo."

* * *

The rest of the week came and went, with Saturday already here. Arnold spent the day hanging out with Gerald, Phoebe saying she needed to find something fantastic to wear to Rhonda's party. "Girls . . ." Gerald said as he shook his head, throwing the basketball from the back of the court and watching it swish through the hoop. "I mean, don't get me wrong Arnold, I love Phoebe! But ever since we were all invited to Rhonda's party, she's been freaking out about what to wear!" Arnold caught the ball, dribbling back up the court to where Gerald was standing. "Well, it is a party, and Rhonda has always been one for looks . . .aren't you gonna wear anything nice?" Arnold asked as he too threw the ball, watching it hit the back panel before falling through the hoop. "I guess, maybe just a button up shirt. What about you, man?" Arnold didn't answer right away as he ran to catch the ball. He was thinking about the party all week. He saw it as an opportunity to hang out with Helga and loosen her up some, maybe even get to spend some alone time with her. He wanted to look nice, but he didn't want Helga to feel like it was a date. "I guess . . .I don't know." He threw the ball all the way over to Gerald. He sighed, deciding to voice his thoughts out loud to Gerald. "I just don't want Helga to think this is a date, you know? I mean, I know we're all going as a group but you're _technically_ going with Phoebe, and I just didn't wanna Helga to feel like I was trying to sneak her in to anything." Gerald brought his arms down, raising his eyebrows at Arnold. "Well, do you want it to be a date?" He asked. Arnold rubbed the back of his head. "Yes! Well, um . . .I mean, I guess . . ." his answer was all over the place. Of course he wanted it to be a date! But the last thing he wanted to do was to push Helga away again.

Gerald smiled as he walked over to Arnold, wrapping his arm around Arnold's shoulders. "Look man, I know you're nervous, but you should really take this time to hang out with Helga." Arnold nodded, "I know, that's what I've been thinking. You don't think that's a dumb idea?" "No man! It's the perfect opportunity without her not knowing what you're up to!" Gerald patted him on the back, moving over to shoot the basketball again. Arnold smiled, he was glad Gerald didn't think it was a bad plan either.

* * *

Arnold showed up at Gerald's house at 7:45. Gerald walked out of his door wearing jeans and his usual red shirt, which made Arnold feel better about his own jeans and usual plaid button up shirt. They gave each other their handshake, "Do you mind if we swing by and pick up Phoebe? Her and Helga wanted to walk over to Rhonda's with us." Gerald asked, jabbing Arnold softly with his elbow. "Uh, sure Gerald." Arnold started to get nervous, and he wasn't sure why. It's not like he was _actually _going on a date with Helga, so what was he so worried about? He was actually really excited about the party; the more he thought about it, the more he thought Gerald was right. Besides, a party was a perfect place to try and keep Helga's thoughts off the letters.

They showed up to Phoebe's house, both walking up the steps to ring the doorbell. They waited a few minutes before Phoebe opened the door, and Gerald's jaw dropped. She was wearing a strapless black dress, her shoulder length pulled into a side pony tail and softly curled. "Hey guys! You guys are right on time." Gerald blinked a few times, finally bringing himself back to her front porch. "Phoebe, you look . . ._amazing." _Phoebe blushed, walking out the front door and grabbing Gerald's hand. Arnold smiled at them, watching them walk down the steps. "Hey Arnold, you ready to go?"

Arnold turned around, and had to bite his lip to keep his own jaw from dropping. It was hard for some people to think Helga could pull off looking really pretty, but those people never saw Helga looking like _this._ She was wearing an off the shoulder pink top, with black skinny jeans and white flats. As if the outfit wasn't totally out of character, her hair was down, which was something Arnold only saw a couple times in his life. Her hair was also lightly curled and she wore her pink bow, tying half of it back.

"Hello, hair boy? I said, are you ready to go?" Arnold shook his head, _I've gotta keep it together! _"Um, y-yeah Helga, I am." He smiled softly, moving down the steps to make room for Helga. Helga eyed him for a moment, giving him a quizzical look. Arnold looked away, afraid he was already giving Helga a bad vibe. They walked behind Phoebe and Gerald on the sidewalk, almost to Rhonda's house. Arnold was so busy being impressed by Helga's beauty that he accidently ran into her as they stopped outside of Rhonda's house. "Ouch! Watch it, football head!" Helga said as she started to fix her bow. "Sorry Helga! I just forgot that Rhonda lived so close . . ." Gerald turned around and gave Arnold an all too knowing smile, which Arnold answered by rolling his eyes. "Are you guys _okay _or what?" Helga asked, moving up to the front of the group to walk up Rhonda's stairs. "I didn't get dressed up to get walked on and watch Geraldo and hair boy have a secret conversation. Come on Pheb's, you and I will go in and dance." Helga turned around to ring the doorbell.

Rhonda answered the door, holding a red cup in her hand. She was wearing a red and short halter top dress, barefoot. She smiled as she looked Helga and Phoebe's outfits up and down. "I knew you girls always had it in you, I'm so glad you could make it!" Rhonda exclaimed, moving out of the doorway to allow them in. She gave Gerald and Arnold a disapproving look. "Boys . . ." She muttered under her breath and lead them to the foyer.

Arnold always knew that Rhonda was rich, but her parents had definitely expanded since the last time he was here. Their foyer was as big as the bottom floor of the boarding house, filled with weird looking white French sculptures and family photos that looked like they went back generations after generations. She lead them over to the bar, giving them red cups. "Now, I'm not saying you guys have to drink but this _is _a party after all." Rhonda winked, and Arnold could tell she had already had a few. "Anyway, the food is in the kitchen and only use the bathrooms on this floor. I don't want anyone going upstairs, got it?" They all nodded in unison as the doorbell rang again. "Oh, more people already! Anyway, have a good time!" She sang as she ran towards the front door. Her house was already packed with people, and the invite said it didn't start until 8:00.

Arnold looked over at his friends, hesitating. "So . . .you guys drink?" Gerald shrugged, the first to answer. "Nah, not really. I usually just fill the cup with Yahoo or somethin'. As the party goes on no one can tell anyway, we all have the same cups. I think it's more fun to watch people who are drunk." Phoebe nodded in agreeance. Helga rolled her eyes. "I don't really like to either, so I'm glad you guys don't really want to." Arnold filled smiled, filling their cups with Yahoo soda. "It's nice to have you back, man." Gerald said, slowly lifting his cup to Arnold and then bringing it back down. Phoebe did the same, "Yes, it's great that you will be able to graduate with us." Helga looked at the ground, her hair slightly falling in front of her face. "Um, yeah. What they said." She took a longer drink than the other two and then quickly walked away to get more. Arnold watched her leave and then turned back around to face Phoebe and Gerald. Gerald shrugged and Phoebe smiled at him weakly, both not making Arnold feel any better.

Helga kept her distance for most of the party, either talking to Phoebe or Nadine. Arnold even caught her whispering to Rhonda a couple of times. He mostly talked to Gerald and even Sid at one point, and also just watched people get intoxicated. Gerald was right, it was pretty funny to watch people you went to school with and knew since childhood become rather drunk.

Arnold kept glancing over at Helga, and he was pretty sure that Helga kept glancing over at him. He kept feeling like someone was watching him, and every time he looked around to see who it was, Helga was always in view. Arnold kept tossing ideas back and forth in his head, trying to come up with a good way to approach Helga. After he decided on what he would say, or how he would end up standing next to her, he quickly abandoned it._ Even if this is a party, I really doubt she is going to want to talk to me. _He went to take another drink, only to realize his cup was empty. He asked if Gerald wanted a refill and then took both of their cups over to the bar to get more.

On his way over he glanced at Helga. She was laughing hysterically at something Rhonda was saying. _Even if we aren't hanging out, I'm glad she is still having a good time . . ._Arnold thought to himself, setting their cups down on the table. As he grabbed the bottle of Yahoo, he felt someone lightly cover his eyes. "Guess who?" Said the soft and familiar voice. "Lila?" Arnold spun around, almost dropping the soda in the process. "Hello Arnold, I'm ever so glad you decided to come to Rhonda's party." She took her own cup and filled it with some kind of red juice mixture. "Are you having a good time?" It was an innocent question, so why was he so nervous? She was wearing a forest green strapless dress and her hair completely down. Was this really happening? _Helga can't see me talking to her. _He quickly poured drinks for both he and Gerald, "Um, yeah. It's going pretty good so far." He grabbed both cups and turned around, standing towards the direction of Gerald. "You didn't come with anyone, did you?" Lila asked, leaning against the bar. "Um, no, not really . . .well, kind of." He smiled shyly, taking a step backwards. He wanted to get away from Lila as soon as possible before Helga could see him, or Lila could get upset. "Oh, well do you want to come hang out for awhile?" She smiled, taking a sip of her drink. Arnold let out a nervous laugh, "Actually I have to take these drinks back to Gerald, and then we were thinking about leaving soon . . .so maybe now isn't a good time." He turned around, hoping to see Gerald so he could signal him to come bail him out of this. But whom he saw instead made his heart stop.

Helga was leaning against the wall eyeing them.

"Oh . . .well that's too bad, I was hoping we could finally catch up." Arnold turned back around to face Lila. "Sorry, it's just not a good time Lila. I have to go . . ." He turned around and walked back over to Gerald, his face towards the floor. He handed Gerald his drink as Gerald eyed him. "You okay, man?" Arnold shook his head. "The worst possible thing that could happen just happened." Gerald raised his eyebrows, "And that is . . .?" Arnold sighed, "Helga saw me talking to Lila." Gerald spit out some of his soda. "What?! Arnold! What are you doing talking to Lila?"

"I didn't mean to Gerald! She came out of nowhere, and ran into me at the bar!" Arnold sighed, setting his drink down. Gerald turned his head away from Arnold, and then looked back, pointing his thumb behind him. "I just saw Helga go outside! Waitin' times over man, you gotta go talk to her before this gets worse." Gerald pushed him towards the balcony. Arnold swallowed. _Gerald's right . . ._He took a deep breath and then made his way over to the balcony.

Arnold pushed aside the curtains, and saw Helga leaning against the banister. He stared at her a moment, having no idea what to say. _I gotta say something, _he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and then made his way over to Helga, leaning against the banister next to her. "What do you want, Arnold?" Arnold looked over at her; she continued to just look out over the city. "Look Helga, that's not what it looked like. I went to go get Gerald and I more drinks, and she surprised me." He could see Helga roll her eyes, scoffing as she did so. "Whatever Arnold. You can talk to whoever you want." Arnold kept starting at her. He expected her to be angry, furious even. But instead she seemed so . . ._sad._

He looked at the city with her, a smile slowly creeping up on his face. "That's true, and by the looks of it, I'm out here talking to you." He saw Helga's head turn to look at him from the corner of his eye, so he looked at her as well, still smiling. "I guess." She replied, biting her lower lip. They went a few more moments without talking, but Arnold was just grateful for the closeness. _At least she's still out here, and she's not screaming at me. _At some point, he looked back over at her and noticed her pink bow again. "Is that the same bow from when we were kids?" Arnold asked. He saw her cheeks get slightly pink and she lifted her arm up to touch it. "Y-Yeah actually, it is. I can't seem to get rid of the thing." Helga said, clearing her throat as if trying to clear away the awkwardness. "Well, it still looks good on you." Arnold said, without even realizing what he was doing. He felt his cheeks get hot as Helga rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well what do _you _know, hair boy?" She smiled as she said it, making his insides turn over.

A memory suddenly popped into Arnold's head, making him chuckle. "Remember when we were in San Lorenzo, and I got that huge gash in my arm from when I almost fell from the waterfall?" Helga chuckled as well, "Yeah, and I used this bow for a band aid." They both laughed again, but Helga quickly regained her composure and tried to act like she was clearing her throat instead of laughing. Arnold looked away, leaning closer against the bannister. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that it wasn't what it looked like with Lila and I back there," Arnold said as he rubbed the back of his head. "and that I hope you are still having a good time." Helga tucked her hair behind her ears. "Like I said Arnoldo, you can talk to whoever you want. I just don't wanna fight about it, okay? Phoebe and Gerald want us to be cordial or whatever, and I really don't wanna lose Phoebe." Arnold stared at her, nodding.

Arnold thought their conversation was going pretty well, so he decided to take in one step farther. He could still hear the music coming from the living room. "Well, do you wanna go back inside?" He gulped before he said it, "and maybe dance?" Helga turned to look at him, sighing as she stared at him. "Arnold, I . . .I can't." She moved away from the banister, making her way back into the living room. "Helga, wait. I'm sorry, I just thought-" She turned back around sharply, "Look Arnold, I know what you're trying to do. And I just can't right now, okay?" Arnold stared at her, suddenly confused. "Can't what, Helga?" She scoffed, "Arnold, you really hurt me, more than I thought someone was capable of hurting me. We can't make this all go away just like that!" Arnold moved away from the banister as well. He walked toward her before continuing, "Well let's make this go away Helga, please." He held out his hand to her. She looked at it, and then back up at Arnold. She closed her eyes, turning away from him to start back inside. "Arnold, we're almost done with this year. I just wanna get through, and keep Phoebe by my side."

Arnold started at her, incredulous. "And then what, Helga?" He could hear the hurt in his own voice, and it was more than he wanted to let Helga know that he was feeling. "I . . .I don't know." She went back inside, leaving Arnold alone on the balcony to hear her last words echoing inside his head.


End file.
